Chasing You
by Albino Stingray
Summary: Hiccup was still pursuing his goal on racing with the legendary mysterious racer, despite that the racer went disappeared seven years ago. So when his vehicle was complete and joining the biggest street racing ever hold, will the legendary racer ever appear? A Street Racing AU and Slight Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Second story I published.**

**I know I should have finish 'Gifts Of The Blind' but I had to write this down.**

**This thing had been bugging me for quite some times.**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_There was the street racing tournament._

_Racing from the crowded city to the cliff side, from crossing the cities to crossing the countries, from the mountain side to the lake side, it was a race that could cause fortune or more important, your own very life. The tournament always held at mid-summer nights, and the best racers of the city were there to place their bet._

_There were different cars._

_From tuners to luxury, from trucks to SUV, from exotics to muscles, each vehicle was very different from the others; each customized to be faster to beat the stronger opponents. It was not what the car was that mattered; it was what lies under the hood. Not fast enough then eat their dust._

_There were different groups._

_From the Terrible Terrors to the Hideous Zipplebacks, from the Deadly Nadders to the Monstrous Nightmare, each group had their own way of driving; each was dangerous than the other. Lone wolfs were racers without group, but equally dangerous. Some of the racers were champions and once champions._

_There were the champions._

_From the age of seventeen to thirty, from tuners to exotics, from Hideous Zipplebacks to Deadly Nadder, each group, different cars, different personalities, the champions and ex-champions were the one that ruled the streets, one beating the others, eating their dusts._

_There were the lost._

_Such a risky race that risk your money to your car, risking your status to your personality, risking your honor to your own very life, the tournament caused life and fortunes over the passed years, but the prize of the tournament was huge yet risky to get. Over the years since the tournament first formed, lots of racers lost their cash, their creations, their reputation, their character, their honor and more importantly, their soul._

_There was a boy._

_No older than seven, he was brought to the race to see his older brother raced the tournament, unknown to their parents. He always felt thrilled and excitements rushed through his veins when his brother hit the throttle with him inside the car, so he followed his brother's footsteps._

_There was the mysterious driver._

_On the final race of that particular tournament, where the vehicles were fully customized for high speed, where the drivers were trained to beat the others, where the drivers were champions and once champions, where the vehicles were naturally built for speed, a vehicle showed up out of nowhere. On that particular tournament, it was the first appearance on the street._

_There was the spark._

_That sparked the interest of the boy, who saw the vehicle's roars echoed through out the mountains with his large green curious eyes. The boy watched the vehicle shone its headlights towards the finalists, a sign on challenging them to a race. Laughing at how old the vehicle, they mocked but included him in the final race as a further insult._

_There was the silence._

_The whole mountains gone silence when the mysterious vehicle left after crossing the finishing line… more than an hour before the other racers spotted on the horizon._

_There was a legend made._

_For three years, the boy only attended to watch the final race of the tournament as the mysterious driver only showed up at finals. For three years, the mysterious driver came without showing his face, never placed any bets, and left after crossing the finishing line, leaving his prize. For those three years, no one had ever beaten the mysterious driver. His brother was among the best despite how young he was, but even he couldn't even match with the mysterious driver._

_There was the name._

_Everyone dubbed the mysterious vehicle as the 'White Charger' for the vehicle was a white 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona, an American front rims while using a large dragster wheels on the back. Instead of using wheelie bars, there were wheelie wheels on the back bumper. There were the exhausts on both sides of the vehicles, puking out green flames whenever the huge engine that sticking out from the hood roared._

_There was a determination._

_The little boy was determined, when he will be older he will modified a car that will surely defeat the mysterious White Charger. Hearing his determination – and stubbornness – his older brother will help him to fulfill his goal._

_There was the goal._

_The little boy's goal was to race with the legendary White Charger with his own modified car. Even at the very young age, his goal was huge and he will not back down from it. The little boy even said that even if it take twenty years to complete his car, he will race with the legendary White Charger and no one will stop him._

_There was the mystery._

_But after three years of his first appearance since that tournament, the White Charger suddenly, mysterious, went disappeared. He never showed up in any races ever again, the drivers went frustrated that they cannot beat the legendary driver, and the mountains were a lot quieter than usual without the mighty roars of the vehicle._

_There were the idiots._

_Weeks after the appearance, another white Dodge Charger Daytona arrived, claiming that he was the White Charger but everyone knew that he was not. Everything about his car was exactly like the White Charger but it lacked of the mighty roars. Another reason was because he was the fifth one to claim to be the White Charger._

_There was the rumor._

_Months after his disappearance, some people started to claim that he died long time ago, never got his chance to attend the final race. That was why his soul, along with his car was still roaming around the street, challenging people at the finals. They said he finally found his peace after beating the finals trice in a row and will never be showing up ever again._

_But no matter what, Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock will still create and drive a perfect vehicle and race with the White Charger, if he ever showed up again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is a lot quicker than I ever expected, so here it is.**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

___But no matter what, Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock will still create and drive a perfect vehicle and race with the White Charger, if he ever showed up again._

Chapter 2

The seventeen-year-old teenager was at the abandoned garage near the mountain he and his brother founded, away from their home so their parents won't found out what they were doing. His brother was off to somewhere to get a part for their current project of his perfect car.

For nearly seven years, the project was still not done as they lacked in cash to buy the parts. But with his brother's winning cash, they managed to get some, despite taking so long.

He heard a familiar roar of a vehicle rolled into the garage, next to their project vehicle. Entering the garage was a black Nissan Skyline R34, green neon underneath the car and green headlights. Every racer on the street dubbed this Skyline as the 'Night Fury', among the fastest and best driver on the street, next to the 'Bewilderbeast'. He wasn't in any particular group, he was a lone wolf.

The door opened and stood up the driver. Unlike him, the person had a black jet hair was about five inches taller than him but both shared the same eye color: emerald green.

"Did you get the part?" asked Hiccup. The reply was tossing it to him. "Thanks, Toothless"

"No problem, Hiccup," Hank 'Toothless' Haddock was the taller person's name and he was at the age of thirty. Despite the huge gap, the two were both brothers and best friends. One was incomplete without the other.

Hank was nicknamed 'Toothless' by Henry when Hank knocked the whole front teeth of the guy who once heavily bullied his brother years ago. While, Henry was nicknamed 'Hiccup' by Hank when Henry was born hiccupped.

"Still a long way to go," commented Hiccup as he sighed after he put in the part. He walked to Toothless' side and looked at their project. "But we're making progress"

The old 1969 Chevrolet Stingray was visibly there but it was still wasn't drivable. At the age of twelve, Toothless brought him to the scrap yard to pick a car since the brothers agreed to start from scratch. Toothless insisted on picking the Supra but Hiccup's eyes were locked on the Stingray, so they chose it.

One reason on why Hiccup chose the old muscle was because of how rare muscle cars were on the street of Berk; even more rare than the expensive exotic cars. Another reason was because he had a taste on muscle cars unlike his brother who preferred tuners.

The Stingray was small but the brothers always said, "Small but mighty" or it will be.

Despite the disappearance of the White Charger, Hiccup still continued to live on to fulfill his dream: build a perfect car, race around the city, and beat the White Charger. Toothless supported his idea and helped him along the way to fulfill it.

"Let's lock this place up and head home before mom and dad feel suspicious," Toothless said and Hiccup turned off everything. Toothless also hid his Skyline at the garage so no one found out.

To avoid any suspicion, Toothless brought a stock Corolla for their default vehicle to drive around the town.

"You don't want me to drive?" asked Hiccup midway from entering the old Corolla.

"I don't want you to wreck this car again. You nearly got both of us killed like last time"

"That time was my first time on the wheel. And your teaching was the one that nearly led both of us killed"

"My teaching was perfect!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"I learned from the master, Hiccup and using his way of teaching me to drive is how I teach you to drive"

"So why is it so ridiculous?"

"It is not!"

"Is too"

"Is not"

This had gone through the entire journey to their house, with Toothless drove his car. At the age of fifteen, Hiccup was already on the wheel taught by Toothless. It – like Toothless said – nearly killed them both but with progression, he got a lot better.

Toothless parked his Corolla at the garage, next to a 2012 Dodge Charger that belonged to their father Gerard 'Stoick the Vast' Haddock.

The brothers wouldn't have to worry about their father… if he was _not_ the chief of the police department. Everyone wasn't kidding when they nicknamed him Stoick the Vast. He always wore this stoic expression whenever he walked in though the door led to the police department with a criminal that looked puny with his massive body, despite being old.

Speaking of their father…

"Where have ye two been?" Gerard from his couch asked the brothers entered the front door. They replied immediately like it was casual… since it happened a lot of time.

"Taking a tour around the town," replied Hiccup, half-lied.

"Why taking so long?"

"That's because _Hiccup_ here," Toothless knocked the top of Hiccup's head, "wouldn't keep his mouth shut"

"Well you started it"

"And you're the cause of it"

"Enough ye two," Gerard raised his voice to get the brothers' attention. "Ye two missed dinner, so cook yerself," the brother's were still glaring at each other as they entered the kitchen, only to be bumped into a person.

"Oof… Oh, nice to see ye two returned," said their mother. Valka Haddock, other known as Val. She was a cheerful person and never commented about why the brothers always late for dinner. She was a proud mother to the two and a great housewife to Gerard.

"Sorry mom, we didn't see you there"

"That is because ye two were busy glaring at each other," Val smirked in satisfaction when the brothers turned away in embarrassment. "Yer food is on the table; go help yerself"

"Thanks mom"  
"Thanks mom"

"Ye shouldn't have done tha' Val," commented Gerard when Val sat next to him, joining him watching the television. "Ye'll spoil them if ye keep goin' like this," before Valka could say a word, clattering was heard at the kitchen.

"That fish is mine, Hiccup!"

"Get your own fish at the river; this fish belong to me!"

"I didn't see your name on it!"

"I didn't see your name on it too!"

"It's closer to me so obviously it belongs to me!"

"What kind of nonsense is that!?" Gerard sighed and shook his head while Val only chuckled as the brothers ran around the dining table, sending plates on the floor.

"Brotherhood bickering," she commented.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got nothing to say... yet**

**This is a lot faster that I ever thought.**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_That fish is mine, Hiccup!"_

"_Get your own fish at the river; this fish belong to me!"_

"_I didn't see your name on it!"_

"_I didn't see your name on it too!"_

"_It's closer to me so obviously it belongs to me!"_

"_What kind of nonsense is that!?" Gerard sighed and shook his head while Val only chuckled as the brothers ran around the dining table, sending plates on the floor._

"_Brotherhood bickering," she commented._

Chapter 3

Hiccup was not good at keeping secret but the only secret he had been kept all these years was his project on Stingray. Not even anyone in school knew about it.

He was famous in his school, for being dubbed the Useless. He got pushed around as he passed by every time. He was the punching bag for every bully in the school and the main target too. He never fought back and always walked away, only to receive more bruises. That was why he always got bullied.

Despite being a disaster attractor, he was very smart. He was among the smartest students in the Berk High School. He outmatched everyone in the school and not a single person had ever beaten him, other than physically. Teachers had to give him much more advance subjects than they suppose to be.

He excelled in Mathematics and Engineering, not surprising when he was currently modifying a 1969 Chevrolet Stingray at the abandoned garage.

Currently he sat at the far corner of the room all by himself, drawing his Stingray in action right next to Toothless' Skyline. His first class of the day was Norse Mythology. He heard the door to the class swung opened. When Hiccup looked up he fought back a groan. The person just entered the class was none other than a bunch of group that made fun of him.

The first person was the strongest and tallest: Scotty 'Snotlout' Jorgensen, the school number one bully and owned a Dodge Viper GTS R 2000 which is why lots of girls practically at his feet. It was very surprising that the bulky Scotty was Hiccup's cousin. He always bragged at how fast he can drive his Viper and how Hiccup still hadn't got any car. Truth to be told Scotty was actually the new leader of the racing devils, the 'Monstrous Nightmares'.

The next two persons were the twins: Rose and Timothy Thorsten. Also known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the two brick-headed – literally – constantly fought over each other over just a simple thing like the color of their underpants. The only thing that the two never fought over and always shared together was their Jeep, shockingly.

After the two, came the big boy: Fred 'Fishlegs' Ingerman. He was a nerd but he was literally huge and unbelievably much wider than Snotlout but not taller. He wasn't muscular as his body filled with fat but he could easily take out anyone smaller than him except for Snotlout. He learnt that lesson. The reason that he was very close to the group was unknown. They only thing they all knew was that he suddenly showed up when Ruffnut dragged him by the ear. He was the only one of the group who doesn't have any car.

Last but definitely not the least was what made Hiccup always stared. Astrid Hofferson was a student in the Berk High School and she was one of the top athletics in the school. She wanted to be the best of the school. Her physical skill was already on the top but her grades were quite below average, to her frustration. She was dating with Scotty and she owned a blue Nissan 370Z fully exterior modified. She was the newest member of the racing group the 'Deadly Nadders', a racing team full of girls.

Toothless always teased Hiccup about his crush on Astrid and it never stop since the first time he saw her, that was years ago. It broke his heart when he found out that she was dating with Scotty.

Hiccup quickly looked away and continued his drawing so he won't receive any scowls from the group. But he didn't see the person who entered the room after Astrid.

"Hey, Hiccy," Hiccup hit his head on the table and gave out a loud groan. While Scotty was the eye catching for lots of the girls, Hiccup actually very handsome for being skinny. Except the person who took interest in him was someone he doesn't really want.

"What do you want, Heather?" Heather Johnson was the type of girls who loved to expose 90% of her body. Always with short skirts and exposed belly, she doesn't have any dignity. If Astrid wasn't around, all eyes would be on Heather. She too a member of the 'Deadly Nadders' and owned a glittering green Lotus Eclipse that matched her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, just want to say that you're hot and all," for the pass months she tried seduced Hiccup every time she saw him, whether it be at school or not.

"Get out of here, Heather. You already know that I will never take the offer"

"But-"

"Leave Henry alone, Heather Johnson," said with a stern voice by the person who leaned against the door which made Hiccup relieved.

RJ Ralph, Hiccup's Norse Mythology teacher was his school bodyguard – some of the time – and a good friend. He was one of the teachers that cared for him. Although being a close friend to Hiccup and also Toothless, RJ doesn't know about their project and their obsession in street racing.

It wasn't long when the class was filled and started. The class was all about the Vikings that once sailed to Berk, fighting dragons and all. How a scrawny little boy stopped the war between Vikings and dragons. How the boy became a man and defeated the ruthless king of all dragons to bring peace on Earth.

The teacher also added that the history of the hero wasn't complete as the third book was still on the search, according to the scientists.

The whole day was casual to Hiccup: pushed around, stepped over, and shoved into the locker, insulted and all. Yep, pretty casual. He was waiting at the front of the school for his brother to pick him up to continue the project on the Stingray. He heard a familiar engine roared but he groaned.

"Hey, Useless," Scotty came up in his Viper with a logo of flaming red dragon head on the hood, playing with the throttle in front of Hiccup. "I bet you're really jealous, huh? I got the car, I got the babes," he then laughed as the tires screeched and drove off. It didn't get onto his nerves but Scotty was just stupid and arrogant. Wait until the Stingray finished.

A Blue 370Z passed by Hiccup but unlike Scotty, the car passed safely. Astrid looked at him but the scowl was there on her face when she passed him. Hiccup just sighed, knowing that trying to get close to her was suicidal.

Finally his brother arrived and Hiccup got onto the car. But instead of heading to their abandoned garage, Toothless drove somewhere else, to Hiccup's confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"Training"

"You're teaching is horrible"

"That's why I'm bringing you to _my_ teacher," Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-your teacher?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought he's already dead"

"I didn't say to you that he's dead"

"But you said that _he_ taught you to drive when you were seventeen. That's twelve years ago!"

"But he isn't dead," the came to a place where a little but further away from civilization.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this"

"What?"

"How did you meet him, your teacher?"

"He once caught me driving around the school parking lot. At first I thought I was about to bring to jail but he brought me here: his training ground and his home. For two years, amazingly, I was a pro and he stopped teaching me. His final quote to me was, 'Always believe in yourself; do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear'," Toothless explained.

"That quote really touched you, huh?"

"Yeah, turns out that someone quoted those to him and he was touched. So he passed the quote to me," they arrived at a small house, enough for a guy with a cat to live. Next to the small house was a garage that locked with heavy duty locks. "The place is barely change"

"Your teacher lived in this kind of place? Surrounded by forest where people barely know? The house looks nothing on what I've imagined"

"Similar to how the first time everyone saw the White Charger," Toothless stated which made Hiccup's mouth closed shut.

He still remembered that very day where White Charger showed up in his white 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona. He laughed along with everyone as he thought that he might be left behind when racing against the champs and ex-champs. Oh, how dumbfounded and shocked he was when White Charger crossed the finishing line an hour before the others arrived.

Lesson of the day: Don't judge the book by its cover.

Toothless knocked on the door and a meow was heard. Seconds later, footsteps were heard and the door swung opened revealing a man with a cat on his shoulder.

Well, Hiccup and his big mouth.

"Well, it runs in the family…"

Though, the man seemed familiar…

"RJ!?"

* * *

**Guess what reference I just used**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is here...**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

_"Well, it runs in the family…"_

_Though, the man seemed familiar…_

_"RJ!?"_

Chapter 4

"For all this time, _your_ racing teacher is _my _Norse Mythology teacher!?" yelled Hiccup to the unsurprised Toothless who looked back at his former racing teacher.

"You still teach NM?" the teacher just shrugged his shoulder, making the white cat with green and blue eyes stumble a little and meow in protest.

"The third book of the story is still haven't found yet. So yeah, I'm still am"

"Now stop ignoring me here," still yelling Hiccup as he waved his arms frantically and turned to his older brother. "You didn't tell me about this"

"You didn't even bother to ask"

"I thought he was dead!"

"I'm hurt…"

"Well as you can see, Hiccup, he still isn't"

"But still, you didn't even give a single clue that he was alive"

"W-was…?"

"You didn't even bother about it, Hiccup!" as the brother practically yelled at each other, RJ Ralph stood at the door with his lovely cat, Yuki on his shoulder, staring at the brothers for a good twenty minutes before he opened his mouth again.

"Guy…" the brothers were about to yelled at him 'what' when they saw the look he gave them. For being his students they knew what the looked meant. "What brings you here?"

"Well Hiccup here needs some proper training to race since he said my teaching is horrible"

"It is actually," commented Hiccup, earning a glare from his brother.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Enough you two," the brother went silent. "Does his driving skills are similar like yours, Hank?"

"No, we're different"

"Good," RJ turned around and walked inside followed by the brothers. "Because I don't want another time of nearly got killed when hitting five cars in a row," he said out loud. Hiccup turned to his brother in confusion who looked away in embarrassment. Not getting an answer, he continued followed his teacher.

Soon enough they arrived at the back door, which seemed to be further than Hiccup expected. Hiccup, being expecting a whole lot of forest when the back door opened, dropped his jaw of what he saw. Just by the large backyard was enough space for training in racing. There was also a road led up the hill into the forest. Tire marks there and here, indicating that the place had been used before and how old the place was.

It was perfect for training.

"Welcome to race training," said RJ as his white cat hopped off from his shoulder and rested on a woven chair. "Starting today until the day where I stop teaching you, I will be your teacher. Not some students that think that can teach like they know it," Toothless looked away in embarrassment. "Henry, get the Corolla back here"

"O-okay…" and with that the Corolla was there, brought by Hiccup who was still in the car when RJ hopped into the passenger seat holding nothing. "Aren't you suppose to write something down to… you know"

"I already know everything so hit the pedal and start this thing," and Hiccup obeyed. After maneuvering around the training area Toothless, sitting on the ground – since the chair was occupied by Yuki – was shocked that Hiccup passed in his beginners practice that day. He was even shocked when Hiccup almost passed the next level's practice without failing, almost.

'_So that's why the Corolla went disappeared some night. He went training on his own when my back was turn,'_ he thought as a small smile appeared on his face. _'He did much better than I am and a very quick learner,'_ Toothless watched as the Corolla drifted around a long bent, the same style he once did some time ago. _'Very fast learner indeed'_

Few hours later Hiccup, Toothless and RJ along with Yuki were in the small modest house, resting after the training. Hiccup was sprawling on the couch, Toothless was on the sofa texting someone, RJ was on his green high back armchair and Yuki was on his lap blissfully sleeping.

"Your driving skills are good enough to give the Terrible Terrors some hard time but not good enough to beat the Hideous Zipplebacks. If you have a proper training within the weeks, I am sure you are ready to face the Monstrous Nightmares," Toothless whistled at that.

"He's that good? Then he's much better than I am," then suddenly Hiccup perked up.

"W-wait, we came here and barged down the door to ask you to train me with my racing skills and didn't even bother about payment. How much are you willing to receive?"

"What's your goal?" RJ's question confused Hiccup.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What is your purpose on becoming a street racer? Is it to woo the ladies? Or is it the prize?" Both Hiccup and Toothless already knew the answer and Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Do you know about the White Charger?"

"Ah yes, the legendary mysterious racer: the White Charger. He was famously known for not showing his face, known for appearing out of nowhere challenging the fastest drivers and won. He was famously known for the roars of the engine of the mighty 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona that echoed through the Mount Dragon Nest. And the wheelie start was a magnificent start to view. How could I have not know about him"

"He's my goal," Hiccup stated firmly, causing a question eyebrow from his teacher. "Since the first time he rolled up the final race ten years ago, I took an interest in him since he showed up out of nowhere and ran off after he crossed the finishing line an hour before the others do. For three years, he had been doing that and still no one has ever beaten him. So that's why I am building a car that can challenge him. Wooing the girls is the second thing and the prize is the third, but racing against White Charger is my main goal. Even after his disappearance I am still going to fulfill my goal no matter what"

After he finished his wisdom speech, Toothless wore a proud smirk on his face over his young determined brother as RJ looked quite surprised, while Yuki kicked her leg in the air, probably chasing a butterfly in her dream. A small smile appeared on RJ's face.

"That's a repayment I am willing to receive," he stated, causing a shock on the brothers' faces. "So tell me," he then added. "How's this car of yours progressing? And what is it?"

"It's a 1969 Chevrolet Stingray we found on the scrap yard," answered Toothless. "For the pass three years we've been gathering parts to restore the car. It's a slow progress but we're getting there"

"So you chose the great '69 Stingray, eh?"

"Yup," the smile on RJ's face widened after Hiccup's reply.

"Would you terribly mind if I help in building your project?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, how's a going?**

**Anyway Hiccstrid will appear in the later chapter and I'm going to warn you. I'm not ****romanticism so I warned you.**

**Share this story if you want to, I don't mind.**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_It's a 1969 Chevrolet Stingray we found on the scrap yard," answered Toothless. "For the pass three years we've been gathering parts to restore the car. It's a slow progress but we're getting there"_

"_So you chose the great '69 Stingray, eh?"_

"_Yup," the smile on RJ's face widened after Hiccup's reply._

"_Would you terribly mind if I help in building your project?"_

Chapter 5

It had been only three months after Hiccup's first training with RJ Ralph and according to the teacher he was already good enough to beat a three-on-one race against the Deadly Nadders. But RJ was still not willing to let him go to the monthly meeting just yet.

Tonight was another monthly gathering of the racers at the Mount Dragon Nest but Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't be there since they will be busy, RJ will make sure to guarantee that.

At some random point RJ included Toothless to help in Hiccup's training. He would put them both side by side, against each other to see if who could cross the line first. Of course, it wasn't about top speed since Toothless was using his black Skyline R34 and Hiccup with the stock Corolla. RJ was testing his cornering and drifting skills and using Toothless as a motivation and encouragement.

If you want to know how good he was, then he was a fraction second behind Toothless if it weren't for the Skyline's speed. That was how good he was.

The progression on restoring the '69 Stingray was heck a lot faster with RJ's help. He even help giving tips and hints on how tuning the vehicle to make it drive faster than ever. The body of the Stingray was complete; it was just creating the perfect engine that was all left.

There was something that the brothers noticed about RJ Ralph.

He never takes the wheel. He even wholeheartedly refused to drive. He sat at the backseat when they were on their way to the abandoned garage, and Yuki on his lap. Toothless' theory was something that had to do with his past since RJ was now a retired street racer but who knows what the truth was.

"Oops, didn't see you there, _cousin_," Hiccup got tripped by none other than Snotlout himself. Books scattered over the ground as Hiccup gathered them up. It was a normal treatment he always received and he sighed like always.

His social life at school was suck since he always got pushed around and the main punching bag for bullies especially Snotlout. If it weren't for RJ, Hiccup would've lost a leg. Though in other dimension, Hiccup pretty sure he will.

"Still riding your brother?" that sounded so wrong. "Can't drive a car? Oh wait, you're too useless to drive," he then laughed along with some nearby people. "Unlike me, I got a Viper, baby. And you, a pathetic van would suit you the most," laughter filled the hallway.

"That's enough!" the whole hallway suddenly went quiet over a scold. "Get to your class!" students scrambled to their own class and the only one left was Hiccup and his teacher. "You okay, Henry?"

"I'm fine, RJ," he replied. Looking around to see if someone was near, he whispered to his teacher. "Training after school?"

"Call in your brother too and his Skyline. He can be a great help today," he whispered back as he help Hiccup with his books. They stood and patted each others shoulders before making their own ways to their class.

His first class of the day was Mathematics, a subject he doesn't have to worry about since he practically aced the subject. The class was waiting for him when he entered the classroom and he sat at his usual spot: away from the crowd. On the blackboard, the teacher wrote down some equations while Hiccup only saw some parts for the ultimate engine of his Stingray.

Through Snotlout's stupidity, Hiccup actually now driving the Corolla to school. Toothless was at the abandoned garage working on the Stingray when Hiccup was at school. He received a call from his younger brother that RJ needed his help for the training. Closing everything and secured tight, Toothless zoomed to the training ground with his Skyline, founding the Corolla was already there.

"So what are we going to do now, RJ?" asked Toothless.

"We're not going to train Hiccup for the whole day," replied the teacher as he scratched Yuki's ear.

"Then what are we going to do today?"

"We're going to finish you Stingray, Henry," Hiccup went excited of the news. "Hank, what's the only the only thing left need to be done on the Stingray?"

"So far, we're only need to create an engine for the Stingray and finding the perfect wheels along painting the Stingray"

"Good. I already brought the parts that need for probably the best setup for the Stingray. I already planned on the wheels so don't worry about that and as for the color of the Stingray…" RJ looked at Hiccup for his opinion of the color. Hiccup smiled at his brother.

"The Night Fury brothers?"

"Black and green it is," replied his brother as they fist bump.

"Then it all set up. Now let's go so we don't waste any time"

Sure enough, the parts were already at the abandoned garage when they arrived. It turned out that RJ hired a private tucker to send the parts there and it looked like everything was there.

The four – if you want to include Yuki in the group who played a ball of yarn all the time – stood in front of the incomplete '69 Stingray with their tools and plan ready.

"Let's get down and dirty," for the whole day, they were busy restoring the Stingray. They decided that they do the engine part as the last since they want a climax to happen. First, they paint the car in full black with green neon and green headlights, similar like Hank's car, making it look menacing despite the small size. The classic American wheels fit perfectly with the car and Hiccup already loved it as the back wheels was two inches larger than the front.

At dusk, they were working hard on piecing together parts of the engine to create the perfect engine for the Stingray. Near midnight, a miracle happened.

At the Mount Dragon Nest, a hangout called Dragon Island where racers gathered together during their monthly gathering, things were busy as they races the area, meeting and betting with their friends.

Astrid Hofferson was there with her racing group the Deadly Nadders, minding their own business, where suddenly she heard a roar of an engine. Everything went silent as the roars continued. It was a distant away but the roars were loud. Minutes later, it died out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not really good with dialogues and shtuff.**

**I don't do English**

**But I do Go Do :)**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

_At the Mount Dragon Nest, a hangout called Dragon Island where racers gathered together during their monthly gathering, things were busy as they races the area, meeting and betting with their friends._

_Astrid Hofferson was there with her racing group the Deadly Nadders, minding their own business, where suddenly she heard a roar of an engine. Everything went silent as the roars continued. It was a distant away but the roars were loud. Minutes later, it died out._

Chapter 6

Rumors spread through the Dragon Island on the next monthly meeting at the hangout. The roars of the engine they heard last month was something new to the racers, which means a new racer was here. Rumors had said that the person who drove that kind of vehicle was a technical specialist or an ex-professional racer that decided to create his own car.

Astrid Hofferson was a person who doesn't believe in that rumors and she didn't jump into conclusion. But she was curious about that roars and she wanted to see what kind of vehicle it was. Also she wanted to challenge him.

Her Nissan 370Z not only modified on the outside but also also under the hood. With some help from the girls of the Deadly Nadders, her vehicle was the best at cornering. With some training from them, she also became a great driver.

"Hey, babe," she fought back a groan.

"What is it, Scotty?" she nearly snapped at Snotlout who smile innocently.

"Oh well, how about we have a race down the mountain. First one cross the finishing line gets on top," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No thanks, Scotty," she looked away from her boyfriend. Truth to be told, she was only dating with Snotlout because of his reputation. It was a huge reputation that she cannot help herself but jumped in and enjoyed the status.

Before Snotlout could say a word, a familiar screech was heard.

"Night Fury!"

"Get away!"

Drifting into the view, a black Nissan Skyline R34 with green neon and green headlight came into their view with smokes following him and the smell of burning rubbers. He did a doughnut before he came to a rest, giving out green backfires. Hank stepped out from the car and adjusted his black coat. Suddenly, slowly with a sound like of a broken motor, coming from the entrance was another vehicle.

It was a black 1969 Chevrolet Stingray with green neon and green headlights similar like Night Fury's. The back wheels were larger than the front and the American rims were prefect with the vehicle. The exhausts on both side of the Stingray were shaking as it gave out smokes. What made the car looked funny was the hood. It looked like there was a large rectangular box on top of the hood.

Everyone laughed at the sound of the car since it sounded like a broken motor. Well, everyone except for Hank who had a smirk on his face. When the driver of the Stingray stepped out, people laughed even harder. A runt was wearing a tight unbutton black leather coat with a large red horned skull on his right shoulder, green tunic underneath, black tight leather pants and boots.

"Aww, a runt wants to join the race"  
"I'm sure his toy car would go _very_ fast"  
"I'm so scared that he will beat me"

Astrid too laughed at Hiccup since she wasn't expecting him to be around. Sure, she knew that Hank AKA the Night Fury was his brother but a racer was not him. She even saw him trying to drive at one time and greatly failed at it.

"I challenge Scotty 'Snotlout' Jorgenson into a race!" that made the laughter quite down a bit, surprised by his challenge.

"Oh, you Useless want to challenge me, leader of the Monstrous Nightmares with my Dodge Viper GTS R 2000 with your… motorboat," they laughed even harder while the brothers' smirk widened.

"Yes," Hiccup answered simply.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Snotlout laughed. "How much are you willing to bet, $20?"

"$20 000," Snotlout's laughter died immediately at the prize but then a grin appeared on his face.

"I hope you prepare your money, Useless," he said as he entered his Viper and went to the starting line.

"I hope you prepare _your_ money, Snotlout," replied Hiccup as he entered his Stingray and went to the side of the Viper.

"The rule is simple," shouted Hank. "First one to cross the finishing line wins a prize of $20 000!"

Still with that smug grin on his face, Snotlout played with the throttle making his vehicle roar loudly, drowning the shouts and jeers. Hiccup on the other hand had a relax smile on his face with his arm on the window. He doesn't even bothered by the power of the Viper gave out. After Snotlout done with his play, it was Hiccup's turn as the smile widened.

Smiling, Toothless approached the hood of the Stingray. When he removed the rectangular box from the hood, everyone except for the brothers, dropped their smile.

It was a large supercharger.

Pressing the throttle to the maximum, the engine transformed from a motorboat to its real form as the engine roared. The roars that made everyone paled.

It was the same roars like last month.

The roars drowned the silence into oblivion as the Stingray visibly shaken over the sheer power it gave out. The exhausts exchanged from giving out smokes into green backfires as they roared in excitement, ready for the race to start, ready to let the Viper to eat its dusts.

Astrid could've sworn that if she stared a bit longer, her eyes might pop out. Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock also known by many as Hiccup the Useless, was the main reason for the roars last month. Seeing something unexpected coming from him, sure that was something would happen. But something like _this_ was not on her list.

Once the roars of the Stingray, everything went eerie quiet. There were no shouts of excitements or jeers. The sound of the engines from other cars sounded like nothing now when comparing to his. Everything froze after it died, disbelief plastered on their faces.

Toothless stood in between the two vehicles, raising his hands signaling for the two racers to be ready for the race. The Stingray shaken and roared and his excitement while the Viper stayed silent it too scared to even hiss.

If Hiccup's personality was like his cousin, for sure he would mock and insult Snotlout to not even reply a simple hiss. But since Hiccup was himself, he stayed quiet, patient and calm; ready to see if Snotlout was ready to back off or not.

Snotlout's trembling hands were gripping the steering wheel as a scowl appeared on his face with a visible hint of fear, signaling he was ready. His Viper roared and hissed in fright retaliation. Both the driver and vehicle was unsure if they were going to win. There was only one thing to prove that.

Still smiling, Toothless raised his hands high up in the air, before quickly whipped them down.

The Viper was fast but it was too slow to even to catch up with the Stingray. The start for the Stingray was so fast and so strong it managed to lift the front two tires of the ground for a brief second. Panic ran through his veins, Snotlout stumbled on his clutch making the Stingray grew smaller and smaller while still maintaining his loud roars.

Hiccup on the other hand had excitement overwhelmed him as the Stingray roared excitedly. He professionally drifted around every corner and turn while still maintaining speed. Snotlout was now didn't even exist in his rear view mirror or any mirrors in his car.

The excitements was still in his veins and the Stingray was still roared excitedly when they crossed the finishing line down the mountain until to the point where he wanted to race back to Dragon Island at that instant.

And so he did and met confused Snotlout some way from the finishing line. When Snotlout saw this, he knew that he had lost the race and his $20 000 flew towards his cousin. Embarrassed, he decided to run away from the race.

Even before the Stingray appeared at the Dragon Island, everyone knew that Hiccup had won by the sound of the excited roars of the Stingray as it parked beside the Black Skyline. Hiccup was light on his feet, a common thing happened to him after feeling the sheer speed, and high-five with his brother. All the while, everyone watched in silent as the only thing that made a sound was the growling of the Stingray that even drowned the screech of the Skyline.

"We should thank our teacher for the element of surprise," whispered Toothless to Hiccup. Truth to be told, the supercharger surprise was RJ's idea since he loved to surprise everyone. The reason they whispered was because they don't want anyone to know that there were two extra persons involved.

They don't have the heart to leave Yuki from the group since she always cheered them up with her playfulness.

"That was some race you got there, babe," a seductive feminine voice was heard behind the brothers. When they turned around, the whole Deadly Nadders approached them, swaying their hips. The brothers only rolled their eyes.

One thing that was famous about the Deadly Nadders, other than their cornering skills, was their way on controlling boys with their seductiveness. The Deadly Nadders used this to take advantage over other groups. Though, the trick was not affecting the brothers, since they were once the victims.

"What do you want, Annie?" Annie, the leader of the Deadly Nadder was a beauty that attracted every boy's eyes but not to Hiccup since his eyes were on the girl behind Annie.

Being with the Deadly Naddesr for as long as she could remember, Astrid enjoyed manipulating boys with her tricks so she was going to use this on Hiccup to extract any information out of him about his Stingray that growled dangerous behind the two brothers beside the screeching Skyline.

Both girls were on both of Hiccup's sides, seductively traced their fingers over his leather arms, trying their best to get anything from him. So far, their responds were a lot of eye-rolls and sarcasms which got the girls incredibly irritated, and amused Toothless who watched from the sideline, covering his mirth behind his hand over the girls' fail attempts.

"Look, I appreciate your fail attempts on trying those kinds of things on me, I really do," Toothless' laughter nearly gave out at that statement. "But I won't give you anything," Annie only pouted as she walked away but Astrid on the other hand was still trying, seriously bemused Hiccup. With a final eye-roll and a sigh, Hiccup walked towards his brother, away from her.

"Come on brother, let's get out of here," that somehow made Astrid angry. Nobody walked away from her, failing at her seduce or making her angry – though Hiccup just did all of the above – she just can't accept that. Losing her seducing façade, she raised her voice to the typical Astrid voice.

"You can't walk away from me, Hiccup!" she pointed her finger toward Hiccup who looked back with half-lidded eyes, not amused.

"No, I am not walking away from you," he stated, still not amused. "I am driving away from you in my Stingray with my brother in his Skyline," he added sarcastically. Sneering, she raised her voice again.

"I challenge you, Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock, to a race!" this made him surprise, though not at the challenge.

"Toothless, since when did she know my full name!?" he stared at his older brother who stared back.

"I have no idea. Maybe she just guessed?"

"Well, that's a lucky guess, I might say"

"Can you not hear me!?" shouted Astrid, interrupting the brothers. "I said I challenge you, Hiccup!" her receive was an eye-roll from both brothers.

"Please…" the younger said slowly.

"He won't even mind challenging all of you Deadly Nadders at the same time after giving a head start," added the older. The girls gapped in shock at that statement but instead of accepting the challenge, the brothers got onto their cars, making them roared and screeched loudly.

"Then why are you running away? Are you scared of the challenge?" said Astrid triumphantly as she crossed her arms.

"Actually, aren't you scared of losing your status?" the smile on her face dropped at that question.

"What make you so sure that you'll beat me?" Hiccup sighed tiredly as Toothless hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Typical Astrid"

"Well, let me see, I beat your so-called boyfriend, the leader of Monstrous Nightmare who practically ran away in cowardice. Then there's the where I raced down the mountain and back up the mountain even before your boyfriend crossed the finishing line. Your boyfriend just ate my dust and disappeared from the sight. Do you want more?" silence was his reply. "Thought so"

And with that, the two brothers drove away as the roars was still be heard. Astrid was beyond furious that night and she was going to confront him when they meet next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

**I might say this early but I'm going to say it anyway.**

**Don't get into conclusion this early. It's too early... like I said earlier.**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_Well, let me see, I beat your so-called boyfriend, the leader of Monstrous Nightmare who practically ran away in cowardice. Then there's the where I raced down the mountain and back up the mountain even before you boyfriend crossed the finishing line. Your boyfriend just ate my dust and disappeared from the sight. Do you want more?" silence was his reply. "Thought so"_

_And with that, the two brothers drove away as the roar was still be heard. Astrid was beyond furious that night and she was going to confront him when they meet next time._

Chapter 7

The smile was still plastered on their face after the race and it didn't even flattered a bit. They were just the happiest brothers in the world.

The next day when the brothers got out of their bedrooms, their parents were confused on the huge smile on their face and how light the younger was on his feet. Their reply was, "it's just our day today." Knowing nothing, the parents just shrugged it off as the Corolla drove away.

Hiccup dropped Toothless at the abandoned garage before he went to school. Hiccup was very wary when he parked the Corolla at the parking lot since he don't want to meet an angry – no, furious Astrid Hofferson. Though she looked cute when she was angry but it was hazardous.

Although he was wary, the smile was still on his face. And by the looked of it, the girl was not anywhere in his sight. So, he casually strolled to his first class. It was Norse Mythology; a bad news for him since he was one class with Astrid, which meant he was going to face his death. He didn't even get a chance to write a will before he died.

Looking into the classroom, no one was still around so he sighed in relief. Just as he sat at his usual spot and took out his journal, a familiar hand slammed onto his table by a familiar girl who he doesn't want to see, making him jumped.

Astrid grabbed his journal with her other hand and looked through the pages. Now, there was Hiccup and Astrid in the room, alone.

"So, you've been doing this for a while, eh?" she said as her eyes were still glued on the pages. Luckily the journal was full of his drawing of his Stingray in action and not _her_. She then glared at Hiccup. "Tell me about that Stingray of yours?"

Before Hiccup answered he remembered what his teacher said to him.

"_Don't give information to others freely. You only give them about the obvious. Or something stupid that doesn't even related to anything, I don't even care"_

"Oh, it was built back in 1969 by Chevrolet. I found it at the scrap yard and it was pretty beat up so-"

"Not about the obvious, stupid!"

"Oh, you're talking about the paintjob. Okay well, it's black as you can see-"

"No!"

"Then, are you talking about wheels?"

"No!"

"About black and green?"

"NO!"

"Oh, you're talking about my friend that owned a cat. I tell you, that cat of his is very playful – OW!" being very infuriated by Hiccup's sarcastic answer, she punched him in the shoulder, hard. "What was that for?"

"That's for not answering my question?"

"What question?" Hiccup played dumb, further infuriating Astrid.

"Tell me about that Stingray?"

"The freshwater fish, is it?"

"No!"

"The salt water fish, then?"

"NO!"

"The famous author who write the famous Gift Of The Blind?"

"NOT HIM!" gritting her teeth she yelled the next part. "TELL ME ABOUT YOUR VEHICLE!"

"Geez, Astrid, if you're going to talk about his 'male part' can you please say it any louder?" though, that was not Hiccup's respond.

Looking around, it looked like the whole class was already filled excluding the teacher and all eyes were on her. Blushing in embarrassment, she decided to sit back at her seat but before she even moved, she managed to whisper to Hiccup.

"This is not over, Hiccup"

"The cat is a white female, actually," he sarcastically replied, making Astrid infuriating more as he grinned in satisfaction. When RJ walked into the class, the class began normally. He gave a fun little project to them. He told them to make a full drawing of themselves in Viking style.

The whole day was very tiring for Hiccup since he was avoiding Astrid all day as she was still wanted to get some answers from him, as that can be seen the glared she still had since yesterday. Did she slept with that glare on her face and woke up with it too? He doesn't know why but she was more attractive with it.

"This is not the time to admire the same girl that tries to kill you, Henry. And yes, you did said that out loud," RJ said as he passed by. "You better run, because here she comes," he added as he walked away. Luckily the school was over that day so he made all haste to his Corolla.

At first, he sighed in relief as he drove to the exit gate, only to find a blue 370Z waiting there as the driver glared at him once she caught a sight of him. She then chased Hiccup who did a J-turn and made a turn towards the entrance instead since the exit gate was 'occupied'.

The 370Z was hot on his tail even if he twisted and turned every corner he can find but the 370Z was glued on the back of the Corolla.

Hiccup doesn't know whether he can outrun Astrid or not since he was driving a stock Corolla while she was driving a customized 370Z. He could lose her through twist and turns but then he remembered that she was the best at cornering.

Then, he remembered what his teacher taught him during training.

He slowed down his vehicle so that Astrid was at his side and matched her speed. She glared at him as she gestured him to stop at that instant. Smiling at her, Hiccup recalled back the trick RJ taught him and so, he sharply turned his steering wheel towards Astrid.

Panicked, Astrid slammed the brake and sharply spun the steering wheel. She lost control over her 370Z as it spun in a circle. Once it stopped spinning, she looked back at Hiccup.

The Corolla was now driving backwards away from her as Hiccup waved cheerfully at her through the window. He then did a 180 and drifted around a corner and disappeared. Astrid screamed in anger as she slammed her fists at the steering wheel.

Hiccup on the other hand was laughing as he drove away. He still remembered the day when RJ taught that to him when Toothless was mocking him by matching his speed with the Corolla. The sheer panic on Toothless' face was priceless.

He then arrived at the abandoned garage, finding his older brother was napping in his Skyline, snoring loudly. The hood of the Skyline was wide open, probably checking for any refill or damage. The sound of the hood closed by Hiccup woke Toothless up with a large yawn.

"Good afternoon to you, mister sleepyhead. Or should I say, good morning," Hiccup greeted with a tired smile on his face.

"Hey, bro, why looked so tired?" Toothless replied half-sleep as he rubbed the sand off his eyes. Hiccup sighed before he answered.

"Girl's problem," somehow that made a smile on Toothless' face.

"Oh, the news spread fast. Are they practically at your feet?" he teased.

"Not that kind of girl's problem"

"Then what kind?"

"Astrid's kind of problem"

A sound of tires screech was heard and the color blue appeared.

Speaking of Astrid…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, how's going?**

**Another chapter is here, so here you go.**

**Gift Of The Blind is near finish and it's a little saddening, I say. But I got Chasing You, so no worries.**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_He, bro, why looked so tired?" Toothless replied half-sleep as he rubbed the sand off his eyes. Hiccup sighed before he answered._

"_Girl's problem," somehow that made a smile on Toothless' face._

"_Oh, the news spread fast. Are they practically at your feet?" he teases._

"_Not that kind of girl's problem"_

"_Then what kind?"_

"_Astrid's kind of problem"_

_A sound of tires screech was heard and the color blue appeared._

_Speaking of Astrid…_

Chapter 8

"Great, just _great_," muttered Hiccup under his hand as Toothless stared at the blue 370Z.

"Well, busted," they stared defenselessly as the door opened and Astrid stepped out, glaring at the younger brother. Storming towards him, she punched his shoulder very hard and Hiccup stumbled.

"That's for trying to run away from me!" she yelled, making him winced as he rubbed his upper arm. Bruise will be formed there. She punched the same place again. "That's for trying that stupid trick on me!" Toothless suddenly perked up and budded in.

"Wait, _that_ trick!?" he yelled at Hiccup as he bumped Astrid away by the hip, making her stumbled away from view.

"I was trying to lose her from my tail!"

"You know that that trick made me scared my life to death whenever a random car was driving beside me!"

"Well excuse me for trying to take the checker flag that day"

"That trick could give me heart attack!"

"Well _he_ taught me that!"

"And you listened to him!?"

"He's the teacher; of course I listened to him!"

"You don't know how much you embarrassed me that day!"

"Actually I can, judging by how hard our teacher laughed!"

"Stop you two!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS ASTRID!"  
"STAY OUT OF THIS ASTRID!"

That totally shut her mouth as she stared over the two brothers throwing words at each other. It took a while for the two made up a peace with each other, finally. The forgotten Astrid finally opened her mouth.

"Now," also her anger returned. "Would either of you tell me what the Hel are you doing here?" the brothers sighed, knowing that their secret hideout had found.

"This is actually our secret hideout when we built the Stingray," answered Hiccup followed by his brother.

"We don't want our parents to know that we've been street racing behind their back"

The whole time, the brothers explained to Astrid who got her eyebrows raised higher and higher as the brother explained further and further. After the explained was finished, Astrid looked at the Stingray that was hidden under a white sheet.

"If you're so confident that you'll going to beat me last night, why not just do it?" before Hiccup could respond, he remembered what RJ told him.

"_I know that winning felt good but don't let you pride get into your head as it will destroy who you are and made you a selfish arrogant person like your 'proud' cousin. Like my good friend always said, 'Always believe in yourself'. I recommend you just race only once every meeting. Maximum is only twice, nothing more"_

"I have my reasons," was the reply she got from Hiccup. She scowled but dropped the conversation as she approached the Stingray and tore away the cover.

She had seen the Stingray before, only once at that night. Now that she got a better view of the car, she could see how mighty the car was. The paintjob was actually a simple gloss black unlike the Skyline which was chromic black. The only chrome on the Stingray was the supercharger and the exhausts.

She was about to pop open the hood when her hands got slapped very hard, making her hands flinching away and yowled in pain. She hissed in pain as red marks appeared on her hands. Looking up she saw Hiccup glaring at her.

"Did you just slap my hands?"

"Yes," scowling angrily at him, she was about to give him a piece of her fists but she got stopped by a white cat sat in front of her, surprising the brothers. But Astrid was too angry to be surprise. She pulled back her foot and she was about to-

"**KICK THE CAT AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE SUNRISE AGAIN!**"

The angry statement made everyone in the garage – except for the cat – jumped. Turning toward the entrance, Astrid was about to death-glare to the person who interrupted her, only to be replaced by paling horror.

RJ stormed towards her, giving her the _look_ that made his students quivered in fear. He delicately swept Yuki off the ground and placed her on his shoulders, mindlessly stroke her fur as he gave the _look_ towards Astrid.

"What is she doing here?" he asked the brother with very strained anger in his voice.

"She managed to follow me here even after I did _that _trick on her," replied Hiccup, earning a small sigh through the nose from RJ.

"Just expected from a Hofferson who joined the Deadly Nadders," he said with low voice as his eyes locked with Astrid's for a moment. He then noticed the 370Z outside. "You really took after Stormfly, do you?"

"What do you mean 'took after Stormfly'?" asked Toothless as Astrid quirked a confused eyebrow.

"You're Linda Hofferson's daughter, right?" RJ asked Astrid who nodded. "Do you know whose Stormfly?"

"A racer before I was even born that was mastered at turns and cornering even at high speed"

"If you add those two together…"

"W-wait a minute," Hiccup budded in. "Are you saying that Linda Hofferson, Astrid's mother, is Stormfly!?" he asked ridiculously.

"There's only one way to found out," Astrid got confused at that statement but the brothers got the ideas. "Get into your vehicles, you all. Yuki and I will be joining you, Astrid"

"Um… sure, okay," she stuttered as Toothless got into his Skyline and Hiccup into his Stingray while Astrid, RJ and Yuki got into her 370Z. Her 370Z and Toothless' Skyline came to life but immediately got drowned by the roar of the Stingray.

Slowly, the screeching Skyline came out from the garage, soon followed by the roaring Stingray. It was nearly at dusk at that time, making the scene more dramatic.

Wait, did the two brothers really bickering _that _long? And how did RJ got to the garage?

"Hey, Astrid," Toothless called as he came beside her. "I bet you $100 dollars you can't catch up to Hiccup," he pointed towards the growling Stingray in front of them, ready for thing to start.

"Where are we going, actually?" she asked RJ who stroke lovingly Yuki's fur who purred blissfully.

"To my home"

"But I don't know where is your home is"

"That's why you need to keep up with our tourist guide," he nodded towards the Stingray which growling even louder in excitement.

"Why taking so long?"

"Because he's giving us a head start," at the exact time he said that, the screeching Skyline shot passed her and drove away. "You better hit the gas," and so she obeyed. When she was passing the growling Stingray, she was Hiccup closed his eyes, fully calm and relaxed.

"What is he doing?"

"He's concentrating," she looked at RJ. "Eyes on the road and full speed ahead," and she obeyed, also embarrassed. "For the few months I trained him…"

"You trained him?"

"Yes, anyway, for the few months I trained him I noticed that he need a goal in order to fully get into the 'feels' to win. Turn hard left"

"A goal?"

"Yes, but he needs a good one. Money is not strong enough to get him into the feels and he will be much slower that normal"

"What kind of good one?"

"Something likes embarrassing your so-called boyfriend. That's a good example. Make this turn over here," Astrid blushed in embarrassment. "I haven't heard of him since his defeat. How's that arrogant boy?"

"I don't give a damn about Scotty," she muttered furiously. "Anyway, what goal he will have now to win this 'race'?"

"A curious kind of goal," RJ replied. "He knew a lot about the racers during my age, like Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and other nickname racers. And he want to know who they are. If he was curious enough, he'll be passing by shortly," a roar was heard and black and green blur shot passed them, followed by the same roar.

* * *

**Write in the review if you notice a reference I used**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, apa khabar?**

**(The word above meant 'Hey, how's going?')**

**Chasing You is going in a slow and steady rate but it's okay I guess**

**so yeah.**

**Fun Fact: I am more worse in my own country language that English, it's true**

**Selamat Membaca Dan Komen Jika Biskita Mahu!**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You_

"_I don't give a damn about Scotty," she muttered furiously. "Anyway, what goal he will have now to 'win' this race?"_

"_A curious kind of goal," RJ replied. "He knew a lot about the racers during my age, like Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and other nickname racers. If he was curious enough, he'll be passing by shortly," a roar was heard and black and green blur shot passed them, followed by the same roar._

Chapter 9

During her journey to RJ's home she was very embarrassed, both by RJ and Hiccup. RJ always spoke something that she couldn't reply back since they were embarrassingly true, while Hiccup on the other hand… He shot passed her… twice.

Make that trice.

He even made a 360 in front of her- no wait that was 720. He even circled around her as she was still driving. Astrid thought he was just showing off, but RJ said that was only a quarter of the reason. The reason was that Hiccup already arrived at his home and he need to drive around to release his excitements.

Arriving at RJ's home, Astrid found the Skyline was there, waiting, while the Stingray was beside her, driving backwards. Hiccup then done a 180 turn and parked beside the Skyline flawlessly. Astrid only gapped at the sight – one thing she would do when Hiccup was doing a 720 back then but she was driving – and looked at RJ who smiled proudly.

"You trained him to do that?"

"I only trained him a quarter of it. He did the rest all by himself," replied RJ as he carried Yuki in his arm and stepped out of the 370Z. The growling Stingray then went to sleep as Hiccup stepped out of it, still light on his feet.

"So, is it really true that Linda Hofferson is Stormfly?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, she is. She took after her mother this whole time. The cornering was just like hers, only the speed is a bit slower than hers, just a bit. But overall, she is Stormfly's daughter"

"You know about that?" asked Astrid, stepping out of her 370Z, looking surprised.

"Of course I know that," RJ rolled his eyes and put down Yuki who ran into the house through the cat door. "I taught her after all," everyone's jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

"Stormfly was your student!? Who else!?" the all asked at the same time.

"Oh, not that many actually and I can't believe that it runs in the family," RJ answered in surprised of his own as he looked at the three people before him.

"Who are they!?" RJ was about to answer but he was cut off when Yuki jumped onto his back, making him stumbled and land on his face. Despite the pain, RJ was laughing while Yuki played with his hair.

"Okay, okay, Yuki, just let me get up, and then I'll feed you," RJ stood up and walked into his house, leaving the three unanswered and gapped at him. "If you three stared long enough, I'll grow fur," that snapped them to reality and closed their mouth. "You three can stay here for a while since tomorrow is holiday. I'm sure your parents will understand"

"If you say so," replied Hiccup as the three entered the modest white house. Astrid was looking around the house to see if anyone living with RJ.

"You're living alone?" there was a meow in protest. "I mean beside your cat," her answer was a small hum in confirm from RJ. The house was modest, that was one thing she had to say. And there were a lot of stuff that related to cats. Probably for his cat Yuki.

"Are we going to do anything tonight, RJ?" asked Toothless as he lay down on the couch while Hiccup on the soft fur, after cleared away the stuff kitten and fishes. "That chair's off limit," he quickly warned when Astrid was about to sit on the green high back armchair. She only glared at him before she answered back.

"I can sit wherever I want"

"Try and tell that to _him_"  
"Try and tell that to _him_," the brothers said in unison as they pointed towards the kitchen, where RJ sat on the floor instead on the chair, eating beside the still eating Yuki.

Astrid paled as she stared in horror and quickly moved away to sit on the chair opposite to the couch. She still remembered the threat and the _look_ RJ gave her that afternoon, and she doesn't want to see it again.

After a while, RJ and Yuki emerged from the kitchen and sat on the green armchair, with Yuki on his lap. Both were full and stuffed.

"Since you've been teaching Hiccup, Hank and my mother," Astrid suddenly spoke, breaking the silence as Yuki's head shot up and awaking the brothers from the slumber. "Why don't you train me as well?" she said hopefully. RJ blankly stared at her for a moment as the brothers exchanged glances, while Yuki getting comfortable on his lap.

"No," was his simple answer that made her mad, quite a bit since she was too scared to be fully angry at the teacher whom she fully scared of when provoked.

"What do you mean no?"

"Henry will be my last racing student. I won't take in another anymore," Astrid wanted to protest but shut her mouth tight. "If you want a similar training, ask the brothers since they were my students," he pointed towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Were?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, were. Starting from now on, you'll be on your own. I only will give you small tips and other things," he stated calmly and then turned back to Astrid. "As I was saying, try to ask them," she looked at the brothers with hopeful in her eyes. "If you want to die at this early age," RJ suddenly added, making the glitters in her eyes disappeared and the brothers twitched.

"We're not _that_ bad," Yuki rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Please," RJ sighed. "You nearly got the one that nearly got me killed, killed on your first training," the brothers looked away in embarrassment as Astrid snickered. "Anyway, Astrid, I do like to see you on the course at the back tomorrow. And I would like all of you to be up early tomorrow before dawn," the three people groaned.

"Do we have to up that early?"

"If you want some useful tips that might win you on the battlegrounds," that certainly made the three perked up, making RJ grinned. "So go to sleep early, all of you. I'll get you some pillows and blankets," he put Yuki on the chair and then he disappeared into a room before coming back out with some pillows and blankets.

The pillows and blankets were literally thrown into their faces, making them yelped in surprise.

"Wait, RJ these are your blankets," Toothless stated. "Aren't you going to be cold for the night?"

"Oh don't worry about me. Yuki here is enough to keep me warm for one night," he petted the purring white cat. "Come on, princess, time for bed," he picked her up and went to their bedroom. Astrid looked at the brothers.

"Is he always like that?"

"What?"

"The way he treated the cat; he treated her like a person"

"Because she's his only family," that was the last thing that came out from his mouth before he went to sleep followed by his brother.

Astrid didn't question again as she doesn't want to get into a touchy subject. Now she knew why RJ went angry when she was about to kick Yuki. She was harming his only family.


	10. Chapter 10

**You know, you'll have to be patient with me guys I don't upload that often**

**(The main reason was to get you guys irritate. RJ Ralph's plan; blame him. Not me)**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You_

"_The way he treated the cat; he treated her like a person"_

"_Because she's his only family," that was the last thing that came out from his mouth before he went to sleep followed by his brother._

_Astrid didn't question again as she doesn't want to get into a touchy subject. Now she knew why RJ went angry when she was about to kick Yuki. She was harming his only family._

Chapter 10

Despite all the tips RJ gave her, she still couldn't beat the Night Fury brothers, _especially_ the younger one. She did once beat Toothless, only once. But with Hiccup, that happen when only pigs fly, she had to admit.

They raced up and down the hidden hill behind RJ's house and Astrid underestimated his 'backyard'. She did use it as her training ground and warm-ups. They took a rest at noon that day but not everyone did. Hiccup was still training on his own at the training ground.

"Isn't he tired with all that training and racing?" Astrid asked, earning a snort from Toothless.

"With all the excitement running through his veins, it'll be awhile," he stated as he sipped up the ice lemonade made by RJ.

"Beside," RJ continued, pausing from sipping his personal blend of tea. "He still pursuing his ultimate goal," Astrid raised her curious eyebrows.

"What's his ultimate goal?" Toothless froze as RJ put down his tea. He sighed before he answered.

"Do you know about the legendary White Charger?" Astrid thought for a moment before she answered.

"From what I heard, White Charger was a racer that died long time ago, some where on the early seventies. He drove a white 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona that was built for extreme speed until to the point where he crossed the finishing line more than an hour before other racers ever showed. They said that he died before he even got a chance to race in the final in his time. So he didn't die peacefully and his soul wandered around the streets, showing up only during finals, ten years ago. Three years after his appearance, he suddenly went disappeared. The only thing he left was the legend and a roar of his engine"

"Yes, him," said RJ while he watched the Stingray shot passed by. "Well, White Charger was Henry's ultimate goal," that earned a shock from Astrid. Toothless then took over the story.

"When White Charger was still on the street, he was never been beaten, even by me. So that sparked his interest about the White Charger. Even at the very young age, his determination – and stubbornness – was very strong that I was willingly to help him to fulfill his goal. He still held onto his goal even after White Charger disappearance"

"At the age of ten, Hank brought him to the scrap yard, looking for a vehicle since they agreed on starting from scratch. Henry's eyes caught the Stingray, despite Hank insisted on choosing the Supra instead. As time went on, they began to rebuild the Stingray. If I didn't intervene months ago, the Stingray wouldn't be finish in the next five years"

"At the age of fifteen, I began to teach him some driving skills and it nearly got both of us killed. But I wouldn't be surprise since he and I are brothers. He was a quick learner, very quick I might say. Months ago I decided to bring him here since my teaching was horrible and I was sure that RJ was interested in his goal"

"I did actually"

"And now, looked at him; still training for perfection, even after the White Charger disappearance," Toothless shook his head. "The stubbornness in him is similar like our father. He still wouldn't believe that story about the White Charger and one day, he said, he will race with him"

"That's… an interesting story," muttered Astrid as she didn't notice the Stingray drifted around the bent. Then she remembered she spotted something when she first arrived. "Hey, um… RJ, can I ask you something?"

"You already did but fire away"

"What's in the garage?" RJ noticeably stiffened. His hold on the mug of his tea tightened white grip knuckles. His eyes became distant over a memory, swelling up with tears. Suddenly, Yuki jumped on to his lap, balancing one paw on his shoulder and licked his cheek in comfort, bringing him back to reality. He released a shaky breath before he replied.

"One thing that I don't want history repeat itself," he said as he put down his tea and held Yuki closed who purred deeply in comfort.

Not long after that, the Stingray drifted into their view and stopped in front of them, giving them the final roar before went to sleep as Hiccup stepped out, sweating but light on his feet.

"Wow, I'm tired as hell"

"If you've been training around the backyard for more than seven hours then that's normal," replied sarcastically Astrid as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, sarcasms only work best on me"

"Well, how about a lunch at a restaurant. Everything's on me," RJ said with a smile and a hand on Yuki's fur. The other three looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" asked Toothless.

"Sure, why not?" the three fist-pumped the air.

RJ insisted on leaving the Stingray behind so that Hiccup won't have any suspicions so he joined his brother in his Skyline while RJ with Astrid in her 370Z. Their vehicles did catch some eyes but none were threatening. Luckily cops weren't around.

When the five arrived at a certain restaurant, the waiter couldn't do anything other than quivered in fear when he said to RJ that Yuki weren't allowed. Even the restaurant manager shrunk in fear on the _look_. At last, the five at inside the restaurant with Yuki sat up on RJ's lap with her front paws on the table, attracting attentions from everyone by her cuteness.

During at their lunch that afternoon, Astrid couldn't help herself but stared at Hiccup who sat in front of her as she ate. It was the first time she saw him smiling genuinely without sarcasms or anything. He even laughed and that sounded music to her ears, she doesn't know why.

She can't help herself but noticed how handsome he had got over the years. He was among the best students in Berk High School and now he was the best racer on the street that not even his brother could beat him. His mad driving skills made him more attractive.

And his current clothing didn't help her from avoiding the thoughts. He was wearing full black tight leather from neck to toes except for the green undershirt under his unbuttoned black tight leather jacket with a red skull logo on his right shoulder.

When he got up from his seat to go to the toilet, she couldn't help herself but stared at his ass that fit perfectly with black tight leather trousers that. She wondered how firm his ass was. She was a little disappointed that his ass disappeared from her sight.

She was oblivious from the snickers came from Toothless and RJ's twitching lips, along with Yuki curious gaze.

Astrid was dating with Scotty because of his big reputation and she didn't love him, after all. In fact, she hated him. Now, since he was beaten by Hiccup, he lost his reputation and was now called a coward since he ran away after the race with his cousin.

Her eyes were now on Hiccup since he was now the best racer on the street. She was looking forward for a relationship with him. But Hiccup seemed to be the person who would be in a relationship not because of their status but because of who they are. So he will definitely reject her when she asked him. Does she like him? Well-

"Wow, she was _so_ lost in thoughts, she doesn't even realize that her hair is now soaked wet by the glass of water I poured onto it. What was she thinking anyway?"

"Oh, she's probably thinking how hot your younger brother is. Looks like Henry will be marry before you do, Hank"

"And she still didn't heard you said that"

"Probably thinking about the color of the eyes of her children"

"Well, for me, she's probably thinking about the wedding night," still lost in her thought, a blush appeared on her face, somehow confirming Toothless' guess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, you all! You all are handsome and beautiful today!**

**Weird way to end a chapter on the last chapter? I know! RJ Ralph invaded my fingers and typed them out!**

**Anyway, (random) word of the day (that doesn't even related to this story, except for me and RJ Ralph),**

**Cats!**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_Wow, she was so lost in thoughts, she doesn't even realize that her hair is now soaked wet by the glass of water I poured onto it. What was she thinking anyway?"_

"_Oh, she's probably thinking how hot your younger brother is. Looks like Henry will be marry before you do, Hank"_

"_And she still didn't heard you said that"_

"_Probably thinking about the color of the eyes of her children"_

"_Well, for me, she's probably thinking about the wedding night," still lost in her thought, a blush appeared on her face, somehow confirming Toothless' guess._

Chapter 11

"Astrid, this is not the time"

Since after the day when Astrid found out about the Night Fury brothers' secret abandoned garage, she grew more closer to Hiccup more then ever through the time spending with him, along with the teases she received from the other two guys.

Toothless was little bit too extreme, like the wedding nights and who will be going to be on top. RJ on the other hand was much worse. Everything that came out from his mouth was embarrassingly true about her.

She still remembered about Stormfly, her mother. When she got home that night, she immediately got questioned by her mother on why she didn't text her back yesterday. Astrid assured her mother that nothing happened yesterday other than she was daydreaming about a guy with sexy ass, but she was not going to tell that to her.

Linda didn't believe her at first, until her phone rang that very night. RJ called her and assured her that she was there studying with a friend of her. Though, before she hung up the phone, Astrid noticed her mother's eyes went wider than a dinner plate.

When Astrid went to bed, she was looking forward on meeting Hiccup tomorrow. She wanted to know him better and get along with him. She also wanted to apologize to him about her treatment to him over the pass years.

She was too busy staring at his ass yesterday and daydreaming about him that she forgot to apologize to him. Also, RJ and Toothless weren't helping at all. They just made the situation much worse in her case. And she still doesn't know why she was soaked wet.

The next day when she spotted him at school, she greeted him and his reply wasn't a groan in disgust or a sigh in tired. Instead, her reply to him was a huge warm smile. For the rest of the day, she spent her time with him, from the school ground to the training ground.

Days had passed and she grew closer to him. Her friends Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs questioned her on why she was hanging out with Hiccup. She said she found a new friend. It wasn't long when the group started to hang out with Hiccup forming friendships with him also apologized to him.

Scotty wasn't around and that was a great sign for Astrid until on the fifth day of school that month. He was avoiding Hiccup, she could see that. Scotty 'Snotlout' Jorgenson was afraid of his cousin because he lost his bet.

That day was the worst day for Scotty. Hiccup finally found him and kindly asked for money he won from the bet. Scotty was about to beat him up but when he spotted RJ leaning against a doorframe, he gave Hiccup his check. On the very same day, Astrid broke up with him by a hard slap in the face.

Soon he found out that his whole gang left him to hang out with Hiccup, making his blood boiled in anger. He did shout at them that he will get better friends then them.

It was nearly at the end of the month and Astrid was a lot closer to Hiccup then she ever been. She did punch him but they were all playful punches.

"Astrid," Hiccup repeated in a low warning voice, snapping Astrid from her thoughts. She sadly stepped away from his back and removed her hands from his ass.

Yep, a lot closer indeed.

They were currently at the cafeteria of the school, lunch break. Hiccup was scooping up his meal when Astrid suddenly showed from his back and groped his ass, squeezing for a good measure. If they weren't at the school Hiccup would let her continue.

Hiccup went to his usual table, the one on the far corner of the cafeteria. He used to sit at the table alone but now, it was crowded. Fishlegs and the twins were cramping up on one side of the table, leaving the other side open for Hiccup and Astrid.

They learned their lesson to not sit beside Hiccup when Astrid was around. They knew that Hiccup and Astrid were smitten with each other but the two never really talk about it. They did exchange polite kisses on the cheeks but never really talked about their feelings even though they were obvious.

"Tomorrow's another monthly meeting on Dragon Island. Are you all going to come?" Hiccup asked as he sat down, followed by Astrid.

"I don't know, Hiccup," Fishlegs said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Are you sure that we won't get caught?"

"We're going to jail when we arrive there?" asked Tuffnut excitedly.

"Cool!" his sister high-five with Tuffnut.

"The place had been there for, as long as I know, and no police had ever come there," replied Astrid through her meal.

"Beside," Hiccup added. "You're just a spectator. No harm could done to you"

"If you say so"

"So you're coming?"

"Sure, why not"

The three actually now knew about Hiccup's and Astrid's racing life and they were quite interested. They were shocked that Hiccup had been working on a project on his '69 Stingray for seven years and used it to beat Scotty with his Viper.

Sadly, the three were not allowed to be at the abandoned garage, stated by RJ. The three also knew that the Norse Mythology teacher was also a racing teacher. They vowed to never tell anyone about the secrets.

Suddenly, something hopped on Hiccup's lap, making him and Astrid yelped in surprise. Looking down, Yuki was curiously gazed up to him.

"Hey there Yuki, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as he petted her who still had her curious gaze on him. Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Yuki? Yuki, princess, where are you?" RJ appeared from the door, looking worried. He looked around the cafeteria and landed on the group. Once he spotted Yuki, he sighed in relief and approached them. "Yuki, for the last time, don't walk around the school like you know it, despite you already knew it. But I don't want you get some bad attentions from others," he softly scolded Yuki as he knelt down.

Yuki bowed her head in shame although looked so cute at the action. RJ picked her up and held her close, making her purred.

"I'm just worried, okay?" he scratched her ear. "Next time when you're planning on walking around the school, meet me beforehand, am I clear?" RJ walked away with Yuki in his arms, gaining some attentions.

"Who's the cat?" asked Tuffnut.

"RJ's only family," answered Hiccup as he continued his meal, now missing the weight on his lap. He wondered if Astrid's weight on his lap would be lovelier.

"He took a stupid c-" Ruffnut immediately got cut off by a hiss she received from Hiccup and a slap from Astrid along with the angry scowls on their face. "What!?"

"Don't you _dare _said that," whispered Hiccup, afraid that RJ could hear despite being gone from the cafeteria. "You don't know how he deathly threaten people who might harm or even insult his cat"

"Last time when I was about to kick the cat, he roared in furious anger. Luckily, that day he was in a good mood, so he strained himself from killing me"

"When we went to a restaurant one day the waiter quivered in fear when he told RJ that Yuki wasn't allowed to enter. Even the manager stumbled in horror when he faced RJ's furious glare," that earned a shock looks from the twins and Fishlegs.

"He's that protective of the cat?" asked Fishlegs.

"Incredibly protective," Hiccup corrected. "She's always around with him, even when our training she was on his lap at the passenger seat. She isn't even affected by the sheer speed like it was normal to her"

"Oh, by the way guys," the new yet familiar voice made everyone of the table jumped. They turned and looked at RJ with Yuki in his arms, snuggling his chest lovingly. "The tomorrow's monthly meeting is cancelled"

"What!?" Hiccup's eyes were widened in shock. "Why!?"

"Don't you know what next month is?" Hiccup thought for a moment before it hit him. His eyes widened.

"The tournament," that brought Astrid's attention.

"Wait, it's on next month?"

"Has time really gone that fast?"

"What tournament?" Ruffnut asked.

"Every year there is a tournament held at Dragon Island. Each year is different and this year is a big one," RJ answered her.

"How big is the tournament?" asked Astrid.

"You will not only crossing the estates," he said seriously in a low voice. "You'll be crossing the countries," that made the teens' eyes bulged out.

"That's _huge!_"

"I know. That' why they cancelled the meeting so they can be prepare for the tournament," RJ said. Hiccup nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"How much is the prize?"

"A hundred million dollars," the teens dropped their jaws. "But you need ten million dollars to enter the tournament"

"That's a lot of money," muttered Hiccup. He wasn't really that rich and his father was retired from his job few days ago because he was getting old. He doesn't even have that kind of money.

"I tell you all more when you meet me at my home. You three can come if you want to," RJ said and walked away. The teens looked at each other for a moment, the food soon forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

**How's a going guys?**

**You all are well today? I hope so**

**Onto the chapter now**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_How much is the prize?"_

"_A hundred million dollars," the teens dropped their jaws. "But you need ten million dollars to enter the tournament"_

"_That's a lot of money," muttered Hiccup. He wasn't really that rich and his father was retired from his job few days ago because he was getting old. He doesn't even have that kind of money._

"_I tell you all more when you meet me at my home. You three can come," RJ said and walked away. The teens looked at each other for a moment, the food soon forgotten._

Chapter 12

"THE PRIZE WAS HOW MANY MILLION!?" yelled Toothless when Hiccup and Astrid told him about the tournament next month at their abandoned garage.

"He said a hundred million dollars but in order to enter the race, you need to pay ten million dollars"

"That's a lot of money to pay," Toothless began to pace around the garage.

"RJ also said he'll tell us more at his house"

"There's more?"

"Yes," answered Hiccup. "We'll bring Fishlegs and the twins too"

"They can come?"

"RJ gave his permission," answered Astrid this time. "They're waiting at the school parking lot. Hiccup, we'll be going now," Knowing Hiccup, she knew that he'll race to RJ house within seconds. So, she and Toothless had a very early head start and they need to bring the other three too.

Hiccup wasn't even approaching his Stingray when the black Skyline and the Blue 370Z drove away in high speed, probably picking up the twins and Fishlegs. But he knew that he'll be at RJ's home before they do.

Astrid and Toothless had to drive slower than usual because they were guiding the jeep that held the twins and Fishlegs to RJ's home. Upon arriving at the house, the Stingray was there, unsurprisingly, with Hiccup leaning against the sleeping Stingray. Hiccup smiled when they arrived.

"Took you all long enough"

"Well excuse us for trying to guide these slowpokes," Toothless gestured the jeep. The door opened and stepped out Fishlegs and the twins. Fishlegs looked like he was about to puke while the twins were enthusiastically high-five each other.

"That was awesome!" said Tuffnut excitedly.

"We should do that again next time!" replied his sister.

"Next time, guys. Remember, the tournament?" Toothless said. "Let's go," they were talking to each other, after the twins and Fishlegs gawping over the sleeping Stingray. They were approaching the door when suddenly they heard a music soon followed by a singing in foreign language.

_Þú vissir af mér_  
_Ég vissi af þér_  
_Við vissum alltaf_  
_Myndi enda_

That made them stopped on their tracks and looked at each other. The singing came from inside the house, so they put their ear on the front door, trying to hear more.

_Þú missir af mér_  
_Ég missi af þér_  
_Missum báða_  
_fætur undan_  
_okkur_

_Nú liggjum við á_  
_Öll ísköld og blá_  
_Skjálfandi á beinum_  
_Hálfdauðir úr_  
_kulda_

Their eyes widened. They didn't know that their teacher can sing, let alone in foreign language. They also heard a sound like a guitar.

_Ísjaki_

_Þú segir aldrei neitt_  
_Þú ert ísjaki_  
_Þú ert isilagður_  
_Þú þegir þunnu hljóði_  
_Og felur þig_  
_Bakvið_

_Ísjaka_

_Þú segir aldrei neitt_  
_Þú ert ísjaki_  
_Þú ert isilagður_  
_Þú þegir þunnu hljóði_  
_Og felur þig_  
_Bakvið_

The song was so uplifting and upbeat it made the gang softly stomped their feet in rhythms while still had their ears pressing against the door.

_Þú kveikir í mér_  
_Ég kveiki í þér_  
_Nú kveikjum við bál_  
_Brennisteinna_  
_Logá_

_Það neistar af mér_  
_Það neistar af þér_  
_Neistar af okkur_  
_Brennum upp til_  
_Ösku_

During in a small dance, Hiccup hand subconsciously went to the doorknob and accidently twisted it. The door swung opened and they all fell on the ground with heavy Fishlegs squished them all together. They all looked up, expecting RJ looking at them with confusion and Yuki with her head tilted in curiosity.

_Ísjaki_

_Þú segir aldrei neitt_  
_Þú ert ísjaki_  
_Þú ert isilagður_  
_Þú þegir þunnu hljóði_  
_Og felur þig_  
_Bakvið_

But instead, with his back facing them, RJ kept singing while playing a white Les Paul guitar with Yuki happily hopping around his legs as he swayed side to side, feeling the beats.

_Ísjaka_

_Þú segir aldrei neitt_  
_Þú ert ísjaki_  
_Þú ert isilagður_  
_Þú þegir þunnu hljóði_  
_Og felur þig_  
_Bakvið_

_Þú segir aldrei neitt_  
_Þú ert ísjaki_  
_Þú ert isilagður_  
_Þú þegir þunnu hljóði_  
_Og kvelur mig_  
_Aftur_

RJ stopped singing but kept on playing the guitar for a moment, making the grand ending. After the song finished, there was a silence as the gang silently and awkwardly stared at his back. The first noise was made by Yuki, who meowed at RJ while looking at the gang. He turned around and finally noticed the squished gang.

"Well, that's one way to knock the door," stated RJ as he put the guitar aside and approached them with Yuki at his ankles as the gang began to stand up. "You all okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine"  
"Nothing happened"  
"I got scrawnier, now"  
"I'm not okay"  
"I'm okay"

They all rambled at the same time, making it hard for RJ to understand them.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," RJ said and walked to the kitchen to prepare some drinks. Before they all could sighed in relief, RJ suddenly added. "So tell me, why did you all eavesdropping?" their faces suddenly paled but RJ just chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't kill you," now they sighed in relief.

"We heard some singing," Hiccup first answered followed by Toothless.

"It came from inside the house," then Astrid added.

"And we're curious," Fishlegs added.

"We eavesdropped so we don't want to disturb your singing"

"And that's why the underpants didn't wash for over three days," the twins suddenly went into a fight that led to outside after that statement.

"What's the song anyway?" asked Astrid curiously as she took the ice lemonade.

"It's Ísjaki by Sigur Rós"

"Anyway, you said there's more to this tournament," Toothless said as he took the ice lemonade provided by RJ and thanked him. RJ sat down on his armchair, picking up Yuki at the same time.

"This tournament is called 'The Run'. There are different stages that need to go through and it involved every terrain you know. From mountain sides to the cliff side, from the green forest to the freezing road, from the crowded cities to the country sides, there are a lot of them"

"How long will it be in this tournament?"

"It depends on how many racers are going to join. They said that each stage is equal to one racer," that made the teens gasped in shock.

"So, that means if thirty racers are joining, there will be thirty stages?"

"Yes and the last person will be eliminated from the race. The reason that this race will be crossing the countries is because they said that they do not want to use the same road over and over again. They want to test out your skills on different terrains"

"This will be huge," muttered Hiccup as he sipped up his lemonade.

"I know this sound ridiculous, Henry but I suggest you get more people to get a higher possibility to win the tournament"

"It's ten million dollar each and there's only three people here if I include Astrid. Is that enough?"

"I would suggest five people"

"Why don't you join?" that question came from Astrid and it made RJ froze. "You're a great driver since your students are taught to be great drivers by you. So why don't you join them?"

"I already put my racing life behind me"

"_Why?_" she pressed again. It was a risky move but since the word came out, there was no turning back.

"Astrid," Hiccup warned. RJ looked at her blankly as he softly stroke Yuki's fur, making her purr. His blank look turned cold.

"Have you caused any death when you drive?" that question threw her off-guard. "Have you ever killed a person when you drive?"

"N-no-"

"That's what happened to me long time ago. When I was still race years ago, I always drove my car everywhere at high speed. I was proud of my creation but one day everything crumbled. One night when I was driving home at high speed I accidentally hit a cat. Of course, to you it's not a big deal. But what happened when that cat turned out to be a mother?" her eyes widened along with the brothers as no words could formed from her lips.

"I…" her eyes trailed down to Yuki. She was sleeping as RJ's hand was trembling on her fur.

"Especially _her_ mother," Astrid's eyes went back to his noticing that they are now glassy but his voice was still cold. "You don't know how regretful I was that night when I saw her mewing loudly at her dead mother. You don't know how many tears I had shred that night over the sorrowful scene I witness that _I_ caused"

"It-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'IT'S JUST A MERE CAT'!" that woke Yuki up and stopped the twins from fighting. He gave Astrid the _look_. "My family treated cats as one of our family and it has been passed down since the day of Vikings. My brother died upon saving a full litter of kittens from a burning house. My father adopted a cripple cat and both he and his cat died peacefully on the same day, at the same time. I'm the last of the bloodline for having these traits in me," he stated coldly.

"So when I hit her mother, it felt like I hit my own mother," he told her very sternly. "I buried her at the exact same place where she died and I took Yuki in," Yuki balance a paw on his shoulder and licked his teary cheek in comfort but he wasn't finish.

"I used all of my money I had just to give her happiness she deserve and not grieving over her mother. When I got home, that night was the last night I am going to put my hands on the steering wheel ever again. So, I locked my vehicle in the garage so no one could access it, even me," Astrid's lips were trembling as her eyes were wide in shock.

"Everywhere I go, I _walk_ even if it's miles away, and Yuki comes along with me since I don't want her to be end up like her mother. I don't want the history to repeat itself and I don't want to feel the pain ever again. Go home you all, it's late," he stood up, carrying Yuki close and made his way to his bedroom. "Hank, Henry, be here tomorrow. I think found some people that might help you"

"I'm-" the bedroom door quickly and angrily slammed shut before the word could finish from her lips. She regretted on bringing up the personal subject. She looked around and noticed that everyone was glaring at her. Toothless slapped the back of her head.

"I told you to _not_ bring up the subject!" he hissed through his teeth, clearly furious with her. She stood guilty as she took all the blame and bowed her head in shame.

She didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

**Sigur Rós** **Forever**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo, how's going? Good? Good**

**Anyway, I made a small change on the last chapter if you want to know.**

**It's not a big change so it's no big deal.**

**Enjoy Reading and Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_I'm-" the bedroom door quickly and angrily slammed shut before the word could finish from her lips. She regretted on bringing up the personal subject. She looked around and noticed that everyone was glaring at her. Toothless slapped the back of her head._

"_I told you to not bring up the subject!" he hissed through his teeth, clearly furious with her. She stood guilty as she took all the blame and bowed her head in shame._

_She didn't sleep well that night._

Chapter 13

Hiccup and Toothless woke up the next morning and realized that their parents were fully clothed, like they were going somewhere.

"Oh, good mornin' Hank, Henry," greeted their mother as she wound her scarf around her neck.

"Val, where's the key to the car?" asked Gerard from the kitchen.

"Isn't it hanging at the usual spot?"

"Here it is!"

"Where are you two going?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, where goin' on a business trip"

"When are you going to be back?"

"It depends"

"Are ye ready Val?" asked Gerard as he approached the front door.

"All right, we'll be going now. Behave ye two while we gone," she waved them goodbye and closed the front door.

"I hope the business trip will be very long," muttered Toothless as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, and they won't notice that we're gone"

"But, Hiccup we don't have that amount of money. Do you think we can enter it?" that made him thought a while. He didn't say any word when he arrived at school after sending Toothless to the garage.

When he arrived he noticed that there were lesser students than ever and there were some teachers missing. He then remembered when RJ told him that he wasn't the only racer in the Berk High School. Those missing people were probably practicing for the tournament or earning money to join it.

Good thing that Scotty and Heather wasn't around to bug him. They too were probably practicing for the tournament.

Noticing Astrid in front of him, he approached her to greet her. When he was close enough, he noticed the bags under her eyes, making him worried and concerned.

"Hey Astrid, what happened to you?" he held her head between his hands.

"I couldn't sleep last night," she muttered barely audible.

"Why?" he asked, making her pursed her lips into a thin line before she answered.

"Guilt," she whispered. It was a very uncommon thing for her to feel guilty but when she pressed the touchy subject on RJ yesterday, it overwhelmed her to the core.

Hiccup doesn't know what to do other than hug the girl he had a crush on and comfort her whenever he can. He managed to steal a kiss on the cheek.

"Toothless was not happy about yesterday"

"It's not him that I'm worried about," she sniffed as she laid her head on his shoulder. A familiar voice made her body went stiff and fear.

"Yuki, princess, slow down, you're too energetic about this," a familiar white cat ran around their ankles, greeting them excitedly. "Good morning you two, how have you been?" RJ walked at the couple, surprised that they were hugging each other. He then noticed the fear in Astrid's eyes. "I won't kill you," she was visibly relaxed.

"Astrid didn't quite sleep well"

"Guilt, I know how it feels. I couldn't sleep for a whole week because of it and had delusions that made my skin crawls. Luckily you're having guilty to a person who is still alive to earn his forgiveness unlike me," RJ told them. "And I forgive you Astrid"

"Thank you," she whispered into Hiccup's shoulder, still fear evident in her tone.

"Next time, don't make the same mistake ever again," RJ warned and Astrid just nodded. Hiccup suddenly spoke up.

"Did you get the people who can help me?"

"Yes, and there are two of them. Astrid, are you willing to help Henry to will this tournament. I won't force you into helping"

"What about the Deadly Nadders?"

"I'm pretty sure that the group will break up momentarily so you're free, actually," he stated. Astrid looked at Hiccup who looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, I'll help you," her reply was spinning her around by Hiccup happily. RJ just smile as Yuki hopped onto his shoulders, curiously looked at the couple that still won't admit their feelings towards each other while subconsciously showing them.

Like now, actually.

Astrid's eyes were wide in shock while Hiccup's were closed, as her lips were sealed by his. Blush crept up to her as her breath caught up to her throat. Hiccup's eyes suddenly snapped opened once he realized what he was doing.

Immediately, he let go of her and stared at her in fear. He stuttered something that doesn't even make sense and ran to his class, stumbling along the way.

Astrid on the other hand, lifted her fingers to her lips, feeling the lips she had just tasted. It was delicious and addictive, and she wanted more. Realizing that there were two pairs of eyes on her, she looked at RJ and Yuki who had a huge grin on their faces. RJ wiggled his eyebrows before he spoke.

"You just tasted your future," that made her blushed harder and quickly walked away from the laughing RJ.

Then, she realized, her first class was Norse Mythology.

Hiccup wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, because he just kissed Astrid Hofferson on the lips and managed to get away with it. He stayed silent the whole day until the time where school ends. He did sit beside Astrid who too was silent at the cafeteria.

Astrid muttered that she couldn't come to RJ's house since her mother had a slight problem that needed her help. Also she needed some sleep. Hiccup and RJ along with Yuki went to the garage to fetch the Stingray and then head straight to RJ's house. Toothless had been there the whole day.

"So," Hiccup broke the silence as he drove them to the house. "Who are these two people that can help me with the tournament?"

"They're old students of mine, slightly younger than I am. You'll know more when you meet them," and soon enough the arrived finding the black Skyline there.

"Where are you leading me to?" Hiccup fearfully asked as RJ and Yuki led him down the basement. He then arrived at the foot of the steps and found a door.

"Stay here for a moment. I'll call you when you're about to meet them," RJ told him before he and Yuki disappeared behind the door. Hiccup was leaning against the wall as he waited and it wasn't long enough when he heard the call. "Okay, you can come in now!" When Hiccup opened the door, it led to another small room with a door on each wall four wall including the door he opened.

It was the most shocking moment of his life when all of the doors opened at the same time, reveal the people he wasn't expected.

"MOM!?"  
"HENRY!?"  
"DAD!?"  
"HANK!?"

"Yuki! (\^0^/)"

* * *

**Did not expect that, did you?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm having a headache here, so sorry**

**yeah...**

**And yes, RJ said "Yuki! (\^0^/)"**

******Yuki! (\^0^/)**

******Ow... headache...**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

_It was the most shocking moment of his life when all of the doors opened at the same time, reveal the people he wasn't expected._

"_MOM!?"  
"HENRY!?"  
"DAD!?"  
"HANK!?"_

"_Yuki! _(\^0^/)_"_

Chapter 14

Luckily, RJ already prepared for this as he already wore the earplugs. Even Yuki had her own as she sat on the floor beside RJ who also sat on the floor, amused by the scenery they viewed despite they couldn't even hear anything.

All of the four Haddocks were practically yelling at each other as they averted their eyes from one person to another over and over again. It was nearly at dusk when the Haddocks were still yelling at each other. It was amazing how they could still be yelling for that long.

"Ye two have been street racing this whole time!?"

"You two were street racers this whole time!?"

Those were the most common one that came out from their mouths. Finally, they all turned towards RJ and Yuki. Knowing the stares he received, he loosened his earplugs.

"What's the meaning of this!?"  
"What's the meanin' of this!?"  
"What's the meaning of this!?"  
"What's the meanin' of this!?"

Luckily, RJ only loosened his earplugs a little because if he removed the earplugs, he'll be deaf forever.

"What?" he asked innocently. Then they started to ask him different questions making him irritated. "One at the time, please"

"Why are my sons doin' over here!?"  
"Why are my sons doin' over here!?"

"And why are our parents doing here!?"  
"And why are our parents doing here!?"

"To answer the first two questions coming from Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, your sons were my students and could be the last one. To answer the other two questions coming from the Night Fury Brothers, your parents were my students too"

The parents turned sharply to their sons who mimicked their movement.

"You're the Skullcrusher!?"  
"You're the Cloudjumper!?"  
"Ye're the Night Fury Brothers!?"  
"Ye're the Night Fury Brothers!?"

RJ sighed. There they went again. It will be a long time before peace could make inside the house. Luckily, RJ brought them at the basement so his properties would be damaged.

After a while the Haddocks were about to question RJ again but bit their tongues when they saw him sleeping with Yuki curled beside him with a content smile on her furry face. They checked their watches and found out it was nearly midnight.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Toothless whispered in order to not wake up the pair.

"He called us but he doesn't say why," replied Val.

"I think we know why," Hiccup said gaining his parents' attentions. "You know that at the end of the month there is a yearly tournament, right?" They nodded. "Well, basically _I _needed your help," they quirked a question eyebrow.

"This tournament will be different," Toothless take over the story. "It will be a tournament called 'The Run' that will cross different countries, judging by the amount of racers will be joining"

"What do ye mean?"

"There are different stages on different terrains on different countries. Each stage is equal to each racer that joins The Run. That means if there are thirty racers joined than there are thirty stages"

"Where's the starting line?"

"At Dragon Island. The finishing line is unknown," Gerard then sighed.

"So why did he called us 'ere?"

"He said I need extra four people in order to get a higher chance of winning and also I have some encouragement and motivation"

"But from wha' I heard, Hiccup, ye beat the leader of Monstrous Nightmares by an hour,"

"Wow, the news sure spread like a wild fire. Anyway, that's his intention on bringing you guys here"

"But there're only four of us and I know that RJ won't be racing after the tragedy. So who's the last one?"

"A good friend of mine, Astrid Hofferson,"

"Ahem, ahem, future wife, ahem, ahem," Hiccup glared at his snickering brother, earning some confused looks from their parents.

"What's the prize for winning this tournament?"

"A hundred million dollars," the parents dropped their jaws. "But in order to enter the tournament, you have to pay ten million dollar each person," the parents then pursed their lips into a thin line.

"I have to speak with yer mother for a moment," Gerard brought Val to the other end of the room, away from the brothers.

The brothers could see their parents exchanged words, different expression on each word that came out from their mouth. Then, they quiet down, staring at each other with no word spoken. Slowly, a smile very slowly appeared on their face.

"One last ride?"  
"One last ride?"

They nodded in unison and approached their sons.

"Are ye two prepared for the race?" Gerard asked and the sons softly high-five, still remember the sleeping couple.

"You still haven't tell me about why you're the 'Skullcrusher', dad" Hiccup softly said as a wicked smile on his face.

"Yeah, mom, why are you the 'Cloudjumper?" Toothless soon followed. Gerard and Val looked away on embarrassment.

"Well, about tha'…"

"Could we focus on the tournament?" Val tried to change the subject.

"We got time," Gerard and Val sighed, knowing that their sons' stubbornness were similar like theirs.

"We don't want ye two to be like us, that's just all"

"Well unfortunately it runs in the family," stated Toothless.

"So that's why RJ said that it runs in the family," Hiccup spoke as it hit him. "Anyway, why are you a police since your history was a street racer?" that made Gerard snickered.

"I only joined the police because of the speedy chase, that's all. Also leadin' them away from the Dragon Island"

"You mean you joined the police department just to have a speedy chase and keeping them away from the hangout?"

"Yep," the family softly laughed.

"Ye two haven't told us that ye two are the Night Fury Brothers," Val spoke to her sons.

"I've been racing since I was seventeen, at the same year I stumbled across RJ," Toothless said.

"I've been training few months ago under RJ's guidance but now he said I'll be self-learning from here"

"That's RJ Ralph for ye," they all nodded.

"So how _really_ did you met mom, dad?"

"Oh, I beat her ex-boyfriend in a race and she challenged me after that but I refused. The next day she came and literally beat me up fer no apparent reason," that made Toothless raised his eyebrows.

"That sounds… familiar," he grinned at Hiccup who looked away from the gaze. Then something hit him.

"Wait, what about the money? That's ten million dollar each person so that means fifty million dollar all together. We don't have that amount of money," Gerard and Valka nearly laughed uproariously.

"Oh, ye don't know how much money we've been keeping from the bets and wins we earned long time ago," Val stated.

"It's enough to pay all five of us!" Gerard softly yelled but earned a stir from Yuki, making everyone froze. When she cuddled RJ's side and went back to sleep, they sighed in relief. Hiccup then yawned, causing everyone to yawn.

"Wow, I'm tired. Let's go home shall we?"

"Sure, we've got a big day ahead, starting tomorrow," and with that the left the couple alone and went home, preparing for the big day that waited for them.

* * *

**Ow... headache... :'(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys**

**Listen,I won't be around for the whole month because I got exam and all**

**So there will be no update until next month**

**I'll try to update in between dates but I have to study**

**But two chapters today so enjoy**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_Wow, I'm tired. Let's go home shall we?"_

"_Sure, we've got a big day ahead, starting tomorrow," and with that the left the pair alone and went home, preparing for the big day that waited for them._

Chapter 15

"Seriously, _how _much did you two keep the money?" Hiccup asked as he and Toothless gaped at their parents. The brothers did believe that their parents kept some cash that was enough for five of them to pay for 'The Run', but seeing what their parents driving their vehicles were not part of it.

The Dodge Ram 3500 truck perfectly fit Gerard's style. The paintjob was similar to a Viper; red paint with two white stripes. The vehicle looked like a monster truck with its high suspensions and huge rims with thick tires. The roar of the engine made the brothers winced a bit because it reminded them of their father's booms. The roll bars on the bumpers were big and incredibly tough. The brothers even convince that the car wouldn't even have a scratch when ramming a vehicle.

Their mother was way different. She owned a freaking blue Ford GT40! The expensive exotic was such a beauty that made the brother gapped for a good fifteen minutes. Gerard also saw the GT for the first time but he wasn't really that surprised. He only nodded and muttered to his wife, "Good choice."

Astrid was already at RJ's house the next day as she was enjoying her ice lemonade made by RJ. It tasted different each time but all of them were great. When she was sipping her lemonade, she heard multiple engines coming towards RJ's house. She guessed that Hiccup, Toothless and the other two people were arriving. When she spotted them on the road her jaw hung loose as the lemonade flowed from her mouth, to RJ's dismay.

Four vehicles, driven side by side were dramatically coming to her view. She recognized the two black vehicles in the middle but the other two were new to her. A roaring, huge and 'muscular' Dodge Ram 3500 was driven beside the roaring Stingray while a screeching, low and 'slick' Ford GT40 was driven beside the screeching Skyline.

They parked in front of her, roared and screeched one last time before going to sleep. When the drivers stepped out of the car, Astrid dropped her glass, making Yuki jumped and RJ rubbed his forehead.

She knew that there was going to be two people that were going to help Hiccup on The Run but she didn't expect that they were the Haddocks. She recognized both Gerard and Valka as she once met them before.

"Hey, Astrid, you're here early," Hiccup greeted and her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she stared shamelessly at the Haddocks. Knowing the shock on her face, Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know it's surprising. Come and meet them," Hiccup grabbed her hand and led her to his parents. "Astrid, these are my parents. Mom, dad, this is Astrid, a good friend of mine"

"Ahem, ahem, future wife, ahem, ahem," both Hiccup and Astrid blushed and glared at Toothless who doubled over his mirth.

"Well she's a keeper," commented Val as Gerard grinned, making the couple blushed harder. Hiccup and Astrid looked away from each other as RJ and Yuki approached them.

"Well, looks like the whole Haddocks are here. Before you all could practice on my training ground AKA my backyard, let's have some lunch first," he stated.

"But I'm not…" Astrid trailed off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Toothless leaned into her ear from the back to whisper to her.

"Future Haddock," he whispered as he nodded towards Hiccup. All blood rushed to her face as she shrugged his hand and jogged to the front door, passing a grinning RJ who managed to whisper to her.

"Say hello to your future," if she wasn't afraid of RJ's temper, he would've been beaten into a bloody pulp.

She ate silently at the table as the Haddocks talked to each other. As time went, her eyes widened even further that they might pop out. It turned out that Gerard was Skullcrusher, a racer that always drove trucks long time ago. While Valka was Cloudjumper, a racer that always low and swift cars long time ago.

"My, she looks a lot like Stormfly," Gerard boomed making her jumped a little. Though, that statement made her curious.

"Y-you know ab-about my mother?" she stuttered. Has Hiccup been rubbing off on her? Gerard and Valka laughed uproariously.

"Of course we are! She's our colleague and a good friend," Gerard replied and Valka quietly added.

"Though, she was very short tempered," but not quiet enough for everyone to hear.

"That's similar like the girl here. OW!" Hiccup got punched in the shoulder by Astrid. "What's up with you and bruises? OW! Enough already," Astrid only turned away sharply, amusing the other three Haddocks. RJ suddenly walked in, followed closely by Yuki.

"To tell you all the truth, even her driving skill similar like her mother, only much better if she have more practice and improvise more," instead of sitting on the chair provided at the dining table, RJ chose to sat on the ground beside Yuki's plate, earning confused looks from the five people. He just shrugged his shoulders and ate his meal beside Yuki.

Starting from that day, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Valka and Gerard were training hard for the preparation for The Run. The teens and Toothless were impressed of the driving skills of Gerard and Valka. Once in a while, RJ gave them some tips and tricks as he watched them training in his backyard.

These had gone for the entire month. In the morning, Hiccup and Astrid went to school like nothing happening at the afternoon to night. After school, they rushed to RJ's home where the other three were waiting for them.

RJ refused to let them training even when one of them was not present as he said to them that cooperation, coordination and communication were the most important key factors. He along with Yuki only watched them from the sidelines, often interrupted their training because of their needs for improvements. Other times, he would cut the training short to give them some rest.

Gerard and Valka along with Linda came to school one day when they gave a permission slip for a vacation for Hiccup and Astrid to the principal AKA their best friend, Gobber Belcher who also known as Grump in his days long time ago.

Finally one month of training was up and tomorrow at dawn, The Run will begin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Like I said before; I might not be around for the whole month**

**The second chapter of the day before I'm gone for the whole month**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

_Finally one month of training was up and tomorrow at dawn, The Run will begin._

Chapter 16

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Val and Gerard were already at RJ's house for preparation before sun was even up. Their stuffs were packed up, Astrid already got her permission from her mother, Yuki was yawning and RJ was giving them final tips.

"I will be contacting you all once in awhile but you all must always in contact with each other whether or not during racing. You'll be contacting with each other with these," RJ handed them walkie-talkies, enough for the five of them.

"You're not going to join us?" Astrid asked and RJ shook his head before he replied.

"I would prefer hanging out with Yuki in our living room rather than the motels. But like I said, I will be contacting with you all once in a while," he stated.

The Haddocks – along with a future Haddock as Toothless stated – got into their car, roaring, screeching and hissing them to life. In a V-formation, leading by the roaring Stingray, they raced to Dragon Island, the starting point of The Run.

If they had looked back, they would see Yuki waddled to the heavily locked garage.

Upon arrived at the road that led to Dragon Island, the road was guarded by a group of men dressed in black, very similar like CIA agents. The five racers approached the men in black that spoke with each other, pointing fingers at the vehicles, especially the growling Stingray.

"What business brings you all here?" asked one of the men. Hiccup and the gangs weren't really afraid because RJ already told them about this.

"_From what I heard, the road that led to Dragon Island is heavily guarded by people that looked a lot like CIA agents but truthfully they aren't. They're the people that host The Run. If they question you, just show them the money"_

Hiccup took out a briefcase that contained fifty million dollars, enough for the five of them. The men in black inspected the money to see if they were real. Satisfied, they moved away from the road, allowing the five racers to enter. But before they entered, the men in black gave each one of them some sort of a PDA.

Upon arrived at the hangout, there were a lot of racers, both the current teenage racers and the old ex-racers. Hiccup estimated there were around more than seventy of them, each with different types of cars. Then, Hiccup remembered something. He took out his walkie-talkie to talk with the other four.

"Let's show them our dramatic flair, over," his responds were 'Copy'. Hiccup still remembered how RJ was amused at the dramatics Hiccup and his gangs until to the point where he told them to show their dramatic flairs when arrived at the hangout.

Pressing the throttle to the max, all five vehicles roared and screeched and hissed to life, gaining attentions from everyone. Slowly, still in V-formation, they entered the hangout as they played with the throttles. The crowds parted to let them through, watched in awed as the sounds were drowned by the roars and screeches and hisses. It was a spectacular view, the crowd might say.

A black growling 1969 Chevrolet Stingray was in the middle, a black screeching Nissan Skyline R34 and a blue hissing Nissan 370Z on the both side of the Stingray with a red muscular Dodge Ram 3500 and a blue slick Ford GT40 on the far ends of the formation.

The four vehicles parked beside the growling Stingray, and then fell asleep except for the Stingray. Slowly, the growl changed into something louder. Then, the Stingray roared his mighty engine that made the whole car shaken by the sheer power it gave out and drowned any available sound that produced.

Then, the Stingray went to sleep as the supercharger shut down, leaving a very eerie silence behind.

Hiccup and his gang chuckled as they stepped out from the vehicles at the same time, still having the dramatic flair in them. Murmurs spread through the whole crowd as the gang grouped up and recalled on what RJ had taught them and his tips and tricks that he gave them.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in?"

"It's a runt and a whore," Hiccup and Astrid groaned when they heard the two new voices. Looking behind them the spotted Scotty and Heather with his arm around her, wickedly smiled at them. They didn't hear what Toothless whispered to his parents.

"If our teacher was here, I'm pretty sure that they might have their feet in their mouths, literally," Gerard and Val nodded in agreement as they stared at the teens glaring at each others.

"So, you're joining The Run, Useless?" asked Scotty. "Are you sure that you're not slow enough to join the tournament?"

"Says the person who ran away after got beaten by the person who he called Useless," Hiccup darkly stated, making Scott looked away.

"And what are you doing here, Astrid?" Heather spat the words, making Astrid scowls with furious anger. Hiccup managed to hold her back with a hand around her waist.

"Isn't it obvious, Heather?" Astrid spat back, still with the angry scowls on her face. "I'm here to join the race," Heather blinked in a fake surprise.

"Oh, I thought you're here to suck on your boyfriend's face," Hiccup and Astrid were too angry to blush.

"Aren't _you_?" the girls were having a glaring contest before they were interrupted by a screeching of an engine. Everyone looked at the entrance as a vehicle entered.

A black and red Hennessey Venom GT entered, followed closely by a fading blue and red Bugatti Veyron SuperSport. These two vehicles were driven by 'Bewilderbeast' and 'Red Death'; the fastest couple on the street.

Bewilderbeast was the one that drove the Venom and his real name was Drago Bludvist. If Scotty was horrible enough, then Drago was even worse. The thirty year old man was a crazed maniac driver that will do anything to win.

Red Death was the one that drove the Veyron and her real name was Annie Gigantus. She was Drago's girlfriend and the two matched perfectly, to everyone's dismay. She always drove beside Drago and she will also do anything to win.

The funny thing was that these two people showed up shortly after White Charger disappearance.

Drago and Annie stepped out from their vehicles with a smug grinned on their faces. Drago's eyes scanned the crowds until they landed onto the black Stingray. His grinned widened as he and his girlfriend approached it. Upon arrived at the sleeping Stingray, he noticed Hiccup stood in front of it, making him chuckled darkly.

"So, _this _is the driver of the mighty Stingray, a puny runt? Don't make me laugh," he darkly chuckled along with Annie, despite his earlier statement.

"Yes I am," Hiccup calmly spoke as Astrid, Toothless, Val and Gerard stood behind him with their arms crossed. Drago only chuckled more.

"I hope you're as good as they say"

"Oh, he's much better then what they say," Toothless budded in as he glared at Drago and Annie. "He's much better than I am," he stated. Truth to be told, Toothless was the third best driver on the street, right next to Drago and Annie.

"Well then, I'll see you on the battlefield then," and with that Drago and Annie walked away at the same time as the PDAs they were obtained from the men in black lit up and spoke in a robotic female voice.

"_Start your engines"_

* * *

**I'll be seeing you next month**

**Also can you all keep an eye on RJ Ralph? He can be naughty for some time. If he's misbehave _gently_ throw a kitten at him**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well hello there!**

**This is unexpected meeting**

**Anyway, I got three days off before the next exam started and I got an internet so I take the time to write these down**

**I'll be publishing three chapters today so stop whining**

**I'm sad that you guys didn't look after RJ Ralph :(**

**He eat mah cookehz**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_Well then, I'll see you on the battlefield then," and with that Drago and Annie walked away at the same time as the PDAs they were obtained from the men in black lit up and spoke in a robotic female voice._

"_Start your engines"_

Chapter 17

"_The first race will begin from Dragon Island to the city of Hopeless, four hundred kilometers in total distance via highway. The last racer and the racers that does not manage to cross the finishing line at the destination will be eliminated," _the PDAs spoke. Everyone was already in their vehicles, eager to start the race.

Hiccup put on his black leather fingerless gloves as the countdown from the first racer that arrived here in Dragon Island started as the rule stated that the first racer that arrived will be the first one to go. He gripped the steering wheel as he lined up the line of vehicles with his gang/family behind him.

"_Racer 72, vehicle: 1969 Chevrolet Stingray. You may go,"_ at the exact time the PDA said 'go', Hiccup slammed the throttle and the Stingray roared as the front wheels lifted from the ground a little. He then slowed down a bit, waiting for the others.

"_Racer 73, vehicle: Nissan Skyline R34. You may go,"_ the screeching skyline showed up behind him.

"_Racer 74, vehicle: Nissan 370Z. You may go," _the hissing 370Z appeared.

"_Racer 75, vehicle: Ford GT40. You may go," _the swift GT40 showed up.

"_Racer 76, vehicle: Dodge Ram 3500. You may go,"_ the monstrous Ram 3500 arrived.

The five vehicles formed into a straight line, one car was only a few inches from another, with Hiccup on the front and Gerard on the far back. With this formation, they all were slipstreaming and can raced faster than ever. They had been practicing this for a while so they don't bump into each other and their eyes on the road were Hiccup since he was the front.

"_Racer 77, vehicle: Hennessey Venom GT. You may go. Racer 78, vehicle: Bugatti Veyron SuperSport. You may go,"_ the PDA announced that made an adrenaline rushed through their veins as the fastest couple was right behind them.

Slowly, coming from behind, the Venom and the Veyron drove on each side of the formation, mocking them at the process. The two vehicles stayed on both side of the roaring Stingray before they zoomed at a very high speed.

That made Hiccup's blood boiled but managed to calm him himself down. He increased his speed but not that much. Every once in a while he would talk through the walkie-talkie to warn the others about a bent or moving to the other lane.

As the time passed, the five passed a lot of racers, along with some civilians on the highway. Hiccup knew that racers that left behind would not be happy about them passing by at high speed. Through the entire journey to the city of Hopeless was normal, they might say and the sun was still high when they arrived.

"_1969 Chevrolet Stingray finished at thirteenth place," _the PDA spoke when Hiccup and his family arrived at the city of Hopeless. It wasn't surprise to them when they heard Drago and Annie finished at first and second place. And it looked like Scotty and Heather were still on the race.

The racers were gathered at a clearing near a huge mansion, waiting for everyone to arrive. By the time where the sun was in the middle of the sky, the PDA spoke again.

"_Nissan 350Z, arriving at ninety-eighth place, is eliminated,"_ that conclude the current stage. Now, there were ninety-seven racers.

"Well, ninety-seven stages to go," Toothless commented as everyone got onto their car, searching for a place to stay.

"_The next stage will start tomorrow afternoon,"_ the PDA spoke.

Over the course of those three stages went pretty normal to the five of them, but they weren't going to be fool that it will be going forever. At one point, there will be actions. Gerard, for being once experience being a police officer, knew that these will stir up the police department. His guess was the police will be using a stronger force at the seventh stage.

The number of racers reduced went pretty quickly, due to accidents or out of fuels or got caught by the police. The Run was already at the sixth stage where only eighty-six racers left.

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Valka and Gerard were at a motel, each in their own room, resting for the preparation tomorrow on their race to Freezing-To-Death across the icy road. It was going to be their seventh stage and if Gerard's prediction was real, the police department will be prepared.

It was late at night and Hiccup couldn't sleep, thinking about the race tomorrow morning. There were fewer racers now due to accidents and all. He still wouldn't celebrate for making this far and RJ was till haven't call them. His walkie-talkie spoke up.

"Hiccup?" it was Astrid. Hiccup grabbed the walkie-talkie and replied back.

"Hey, Astrid"

"Did I wake up?"

"No, I couldn't sleep"

"Yeah, me neither"

"Why?"

"Just… got a lot of something in my mind"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No… Yes? Maybe…"

"So, which one is your answer?"

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you feeling nervous about tomorrow?"

"Well, a little because according to dad the police might be ready for tomorrow. So there might be more racers getting caught and among those racers could be one of us"

"Don't think like that, Hiccup"

"Sorry, it just…"

"Tired?"

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep; I don't know why"

"Have you tried drinking milk before?"

"I drank my fifth glass tonight"

"Wow, that much and still nothing?"

"Nope"

Insert awkward silence here.

"So…"

"Um…"

"Can we…?"  
"Do you…?"

They spoke at the same time.

"You go first. No, I insist _you _go first"  
"You go first. No, I insist _you _go first"

Again, they spoke at the same time.

"As a gentleman, I let the lady speak first"

"As a lady, I would prefer to let you speak first or I will beat you into a pulp"

"That's not lady like"

"Then I'm not a lady"

"Oh, so you're a guy this whole time?"

"NO!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a girl"

"Then why did you say you're not a lady earlier?"

"There's a difference between a lady and a girl"

"No there isn't"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"I like you"

"Is – wait, what did you just say?"

"Is too"

"No, you said something else"

"You're ears' broken, Hiccup. I didn't say anything else"

"I could've sworn I heard you say something else"

"Oh yeah, then what is it?"

"'I like you'"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"Then why are you stuttering? Am I rubbing off on you?"

"N-no I'm-"

"There you go again"

"I'm not stuttering Hiccup! If you're rubbing off on me then I would've fallen for you!"

Awkward…

"Astrid…"

No reply.

"Astrid…"

No reply, yet again.

"Astrid?"

"Yes…?"

"Why with the tiny voice?"

"Oh, um… just, um…"

"There you go again, stuttering"

"Fine, okay, I'm nervous, okay. Are you happy now?"

"Not really. Why are you nervous?"

"Um…"

"Astrid"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Um…um…"

"Because I like you"

Silence.

"Astrid?"

"Can you… repeat that? Because I could've sworn you said you like me"

"I didn't say I like you…"

"Oh"

"I love you"

That's one way on making a confession.

"I love you, Astrid"

"Well… I… I… I love you too"

"Since when have you loved me?"

"Since… last month… What about you?"

"Since the first time I caught my eyes on you"

"That's so cheesy, Hiccup"

"Well it's the truth"

"Seriously, that long?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were dating with Snotlout and before that you looked like you're about to break my arm"

"Oh, well… I love you now"

"I love you too"

"Heh, I love you more"

"Well I lo-"

"You two do realize that we've been up the whole time too, did you?"

"If I had anything to say fer the two, Hank, tha' girl is my future daughter-in-law"

"I'm with ye, Stoick. So when's can I expect some grandbabies running around?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, Hi, Ola**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

Previously_ on Chasing You,_

"_Oh, well… I love you now"_

"_I love you too"_

"_Heh, I love you more"_

"_Well I lo-"_

"_You two do realize that we've been up the whole time too, did you?"_

"_If I had anything to say fer the two, Hank, tha' girl is my future daughter-in-law"_

"_I'm with ye, Stoick. So when's can I expect some grandbabies running around?"_

Chapter 18

Last night was probably their most embarrassed night they ever had. Both Hiccup and Astrid received some looks from the three. Their smug grins told them everything and they couldn't get away from their teases. Hiccup and Astrid couldn't look into each others' eyes without feeling embarrassed or blushed furiously.

Toothless really got a big mouth. He didn't held back when talking about their future, how he will become an uncle one day, how his niece _and_ nephew will have some resemblance to their parents. He also stated that Hiccup will receive more bruises than ever. Most of them will be around the neck and collarbones. When Astrid threatened him about those will be not true, Toothless amended that Hiccup will received it _all _of the body.

Gerard didn't even help them at all. The next morning he loudly discussed about the wedding date and even got a chance to call Linda for an opinion, who squealed excitedly through the phone. Gerard already welcomed Astrid to the family but the worst none of the men.

Val was the worse among the teases although she seemed to talk seriously about it. She managed to talk to the couple about the wedding nights, giving them some tips and tricks on how to _drive_ on the bed, _shift_ _gears_, going on _reverse_ and _parked_ inside, the last one was the worse. It was the worse 'motherly' conversation ever.

Suddenly, Hiccup's phone rang and RJ was calling him. Sighed in relief, he took the call as he walked away from his mother as she was still continued telling incredibly red Astrid some 'trainings'. Hiccup should really thank his savior for this.

"_Put this on speaker,"_ RJ told and Hiccup gratefully obliged. _"Good morning, you all. I hope you all are prepared for the seventh stage. From what I heard, you guys stirred up the PD and they will give you all a hard time. Also, the roads that lead to Freezing-To-Death are covered in ice glaciers and all. So watch out and drive carefully. Better save than sorry"_

"What vehicles are the police chasers?" Gerard asked.

"_They are currently using the Ford Mustang GT. It's not the Chasers that you should be worried. It's the Rhinos that you need to watch out"_

"Of course," Gerard muttered as he sighed and rubbed his face.

"What are Rhinos?" Astrid asked.

"It's a heavily armored police SUV that strong enough to stop a racer dead on its track no matter how fast your vehicle is. They are commonly use for roadblocks and always come in opposite direction," Astrid paled.

"_So when you ever catch even a glimpse of the Rhinos, immediately warn the others,"_ RJ commanded.

"But since they're heavily armored, they're not fast enough to catch us," Toothless stated. "Right?"

"Yes, but with all the roadblocks and the icy roads, the Rhinos will surely catch to us," Gerard replied. "And they always seemed to be coming in the opposite direction so they're coming towards you head on"

"_Their strategy is quite simple yet highly effective. They will pursuit you with the Mustang GTs, giving you a distraction thus slowing you down. This will give them an opportunity to block you with the Rhinos since you're more likely focusing on avoiding the cops"_

"So all we need to do is to look out for each other," Valka stated.

"_Correct. Remember; communication is an important factor in this situation. Think of it like- Yuki! That fish is mine! No, you get over here!"_ the five people in the motel stayed silent as they heard crashes coming from the phone along with a constant shouting of 'Yuki!'.

"Well-"

"_Meow!"_ Yuki meowed through the phone along with RJ's voice that seemed to be distant away.

"_Yuki, give me back the phone!"_

"_Meow!"_

"_No, I will not!"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Still no!"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Nope!"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Meow!"_

"_No!"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Okay, okay, alright. Just give me back the phone. Sheesh, you're such a bossy princess. Anyway, I got nothing more to say other than good luck on the seventh stage. So, good luck on the seventh stage. Also, watch out for avalanche. A strong vibration from a vehicle can cause it. Good day to you all"_

The line cut off as when RJ hung out the phone, making everyone paled at his last statement.

"Well, let's get prepare shall we?" Gerard asked and everyone nodded as they packed up to get ready for the race of the seventh stage. It wasn't until at noon where the seventh stage started.

The formation was still the same since the first stage, a straight line formation where Hiccup was at the front and Gerard at the far back, making all five of them streamlined and drove faster. But sooner or later, all of them believed, the formation will be broken.

"_This is the police department, stop the vehicle and pull over, now!"_

That was fast.

"_Five-Os six o'clock!" _Gerard yelled though the walkie-talkie as multiple Mustang GTs approached at high speed. Other racers seemed to be panicked as that can be seen as they hit the streetlights and stopped by the cops themselves.

"_Break up!" _Hiccup yelled and the straight line formation broke as the five scattered, creating chaos for the cops. They suddenly approached three separate roads and the group broke apart, using different roads.

Valka was alone using the road on the left while Astrid was with Toothless using the middle one. Hiccup was with his father using the road that said 'Road blocked'. The cops were still on their tails as they lost communication with each other.

With Valka, she was lucky she was taking an even road with no ice anywhere on the road. The road was perfect for her slick GT40 but the two Mustangs on her tail got onto her nerves. She tried to contact with the others through the walkie-talkie but she was out of range. Groaned in irritation, she threw the walkie-talkie to the passenger seat as she focused on the road.

"_Stop the vehicle, now!"_ the cops were not helping her nerves and they seemed to be faster than she ever anticipated. A cop drove on each side of her, boxing her in. They were about to slam into her but she hit the brake at the exact moment. She was left behind as the two Mustangs crashed into each other.

Just as she was about to glowed in triumph as she drove along the road a Rhino headed straight to her from the front, making her eyes widened. It was approaching fast and it was heavily armored to stop her dead on her tracks. It mimicked her movement as she tried to move from side to side.

The Rhino suddenly turned his wheels and block most of the road with its armored body. Panicked, Valka tried to search a way out as she was still drove at high speed. Luckily the Rhino only blocked most of the road so there was a gap big enough for her to pass through.

And she did pass through without getting a scratch from her vehicle. Now, she glowed in triumph as the Rhino fast disappearing behind her.

With Astrid and Toothless, they had different conditions than Val. The road they chose had a lot of bends and turns and the road was mostly covered in ice, but that doesn't stop the two racers as the cops were still on their tails. Luckily, the cops weren't as professional drivers as the two racers.

Astrid and Toothless now compete with each other as they drifted along the tight bends and turns. The screeching Skyline was in the lead but suddenly a hissing 370Z shot passed him as they drifted along a long bend, making him smirked in challenge. The cops soon disappeared from their rearview mirrors as they raced against each other.

With Hiccup and Gerard, they took a wrong turn, but the cops seemed to be leaving them. They seemed to be taking a road full with huge chunk of ice that could be mistaken for being an iceberg. Small sized trees were fallen on the road, blocking most their way.

Finding no way out, Hiccup slowed down his roaring Stingray, preparing to stop completely but the monstrous Ram 3500 shot passed him in full speed, not even slowing down.

Hiccup was about to warn his father when the monstrous Ram… well… rammed through the obstacles like it was nothing. The monstrous Ram left a passageway for the roaring Stingray to pass through as the Ram continued to make its way out.

The roaring Stingray followed closely behind the monstrous Ram that rammed through anything in its way with its incredibly strong bars on the front bumper. The two vehicles don't even slow down a bit from the upcoming obstacles.

Suddenly, Hiccup and Gerard heard a groan that seemed to be coming from the mountain. When they looked up, their eyes widened as they saw a huge amount of snow sliding down the mountain. Looking back at the road, they were approaching a tunnel that would save them from the avalanche but Gerard wouldn't be fast enough.

Quickly making his decision, the roaring Stingray sped up a bit and hit the back bumper of the monstrous Ram. Slamming the throttle, the front wheels of the roaring Stingray would have been lifted over the sheer speed but the front bumper was stuck to the back bumper of the vehicle in the front.

Hiccup couldn't see anything through his father's car but he believed that he headed straight to the tunnel. The avalanche was coming in fast from their side as the tunnel approached in closer. Snows hit their windows, signaling them that the avalanche was closer than ever.

The avalanche hit the road in tremendous amount of force and speed, leaving only thick amount of snow in its wake.

Hiccup and Gerard would have been swept off by the avalanche if they didn't enter the tunnel just by a fraction of a second.

* * *

**Yeah, I gave Hiccup and Astrid some 'education'**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, three chapters in one day**

**Dreams come true to you all**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

Previously_ on Chasing You,_

_The avalanche hit the road in tremendous amount of force and speed, leaving only thick amount of snow in its wake._

_Hiccup and Gerard would have been swept off by the avalanche if they didn't enter the tunnel just by a fraction of a second._

Chapter 19

The number of racers currently was seventy-five even before they got to the tenth stage. A lot of racers were got caught by the police by either ran into them or crashed at the sideline because of panic. Though, this was good for those who were still in The Run. Lesser racers meant lesser stages.

Valka was the first among the group to arrive at the finishing line at Freezing-To-Death, closely followed by Toothless and Astrid. Hiccup and Gerard soon appeared after Gerard rammed through an ice block.

Freezing-To-Death lived up to its name. The whole place was covered in ice and the temperature was very low. Though, the place was very famous for their winter sports and their delicious hot chocolate drink.

According the PDAs, Snotlout and Heather was still in the race and a Mazda MX-5 was the last vehicle to cross the finishing line so the racer was eliminated.

The whole Terrible Terrors and the Gronckles already wiped out and only one Hideous Zippleback was still in the race. Half of the Deadly Nadders survived and the whole gang of Monstrous Nightmares was still in the race. Some lone wolfs were still in the tournament too.

Hiccup and his group were at a café, drinking hot chocolates to keep their body warm from the cold. Some of the racers of The Run were there, also to keep their bodies warm. They all were sat in silence until Hiccup's phone rang. It was RJ calling and Hiccup put this on a loud speaker. Luckily they all sat at the far corner of the café so no one could hear them.

"_Greetings you all, so how's the race to Freezing-To-Death?"_

"Challenging, though not that much," Toothless said and everybody nodded.

"_Good but now you all need 'ump' it up, because the PD just use a stronger force"_

"Just after one race and they increase their force?" Astrid asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"_Yes, and it's much more stronger"_

"How strong is this force?" Hiccup asked.

"_They'll be using Lamborghinis as their Chasers and they will be more of them. Rhinos are still present but more than before. Eagles will be there too"_

"Eagles?" Astrid asked. Gerard was about answer her but RJ already beaten him to that.

"_Police Helicopters that will be use to tell the Chasers or the Rhinos your position, codename: Eagle. That's their only job up in the sky and it's hard to avoid them"_

"This is going to be harder than ever"

"_Yes, that's why I need you all need to 'ump' it up for the greater challenge awaits you all. How many racers are left?"_

"Seventy-five"

"_Wow, that's a lot of racers gone. Anyway, when will be the next stage start?"_

"In two days time"

"_Good, you'll have plenty of rest. What café are you in?" _RJ asked and the group looked around to look for the sign of the café. They all groaned when they spotted the sign with a cute cat logo on it. _"What is it?"_

"Yuki's Companion Café"  
"Yuki's Companion Café"  
"Yuki's Companion Café"  
"Yuki's Companion Café"  
"Yuki's Companion Café"

They all muttered at the same time, earning them a cute meow from the phone.

"That explain on why there're cats in this café; it's _your _café," Hiccup stated as he watched two kittens jumped onto the chair beside him, circling around each other before taking a nap.

"_Well technically, it belongs to a good friend of mine and they will be happy to help you all. Now Hiccup, call the waiter and hand this phone to him," _Hiccup looked up and called the waiter.

"It's for you," Hiccup handed the phone to the waiter. Despite the phone was next to the waiter's ear, everyone could hear RJ.

"_Þú þegir þunnu hljóði, Og felur þig, Bakvið," _the waiter froze for a moment. He relaxed after a while and spoke back.

"Ísjaki," he handed the phone back to Hiccup. "Follow me, all of you," the waiter ordered as they group followed him to a door that said 'Authorized people only, and cats and kittens'.

"What did you say to him?" Hiccup spoke through the phone.

"_Just some code words. Anyway, I'll be off now. My friends will help you there. Oh, and by the way," _RJ paused gaining everyone's attention. _"Don't ever try to harm the cats, especially the kittens,"_ he stated coldly before the line was off.

Everyone was tensed after he said that, even the waiter was tensed too. Even miles away from him, everyone was still afraid of him.

The waiter led them to a narrow hallway that filled with cats and kittens. At the end of the hallway there were three doors, one beside each other. Beside each door, there were keys hanging by nails.

"This will be your rooms to rest until your next race. We won't take any payment except for the meals. We apologize that we don't have enough room for each of you, so you'll have to share," and with that, the waiter returned to his duty, leaving them at the door.

"Well," Astrid spoke, breaking the silence. "I guess we'll have to share," she continued, completely oblivious to the grins given by Toothless, Gerard and Val.

"Well, me and me husband will be the room on the right there. What do ye say, Stoick?" Val humorously asked her husband who had the same grin with her.

"That's a good idea Val! Hank, ye'll take the room on the left"

"Yeah daddy, I'll go there!" They quickly grabbed the keys and went to their room. Before they closed the door, they managed to peek at Hiccup and Astrid and said at the same time.

"Well, it looks like ye two have to share!"  
"Well, it looks like you two have to share!"  
"Well, it looks like ye two have to share!"

Then the doors slammed shut, leaving Hiccup and Astrid at the hallway. Along the cats, don't forget about the cats. And kittens too, they were more important.

They two glanced at each other but quickly turned away, blushing. Although they admitted their feelings, they still felt awkward with each other. Now, they have to share a room with each other.

"Well…" Hiccup tried to break the awkward silence between the two, despite the meowing behind them.

"It looks like we have to share a room," Astrid tried to destroy the awkwardness as she tried to say cheerfully.

"Yeah… Yeah…" though, the awkwardness was back instantly as they stood there, not making eye contact with each other. They two made their way silently to the room, taking the room key at the process.

This was going to be a long two days.

"_Look, there's only one bed!"  
"Look, there's only one bed!"  
"Look, there's only one bed!"_

Correction, this was going to be a _very _long two days.


	20. Chapter 20

**So I took the time to wrote these one down to take out my frustration over exam in the previous days**

**I'm quite stressed and somehow publishing new chapters calmed me down a bit**

**So today, another three chapter**

**I hope you all happy about this and you better be**

**Gifts Of The King is approaching its opening as Chasing You is approaching its ending**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

Previously_ on Chasing You,_

_This was going to be a long two days._

_The walkie-talkies went on in a sudden._

"_Look, there's only one bed!"  
"Look, there's only one bed!"  
"Look, there's only one bed!"_

_Correction, this was going to be a very long two days._

Chapter 20

Gerard and Valka were the first one to up among the group although they heard banging from next door last night. Both of them were grinning, expecting what they were expecting.

They first thing that greeted them outside their door were kittens, sleeping around the cats. Some of them even snored cutely. Remembering RJ's cold warning, the two silently maneuvered around the sleeping felines, leaving them undisturbed.

When they arrived at the café area, they were surprised to see some of the employees there drinking coffees and teas. Some of them invited the two to join and they gratefully obliged. The two married couple realized that it was early in the morning, and it was nearly at the work hour.

The employees left the two at the table as they began to prepare for the work on their duties. Gerard and Valka were amused at how everyone in the Yuki's Companion Café treated cats like a part of family. They gently petted every cat they passed by.

The married couple noticed that they prepared some dishes although there was no one in the café except for them. Their question was answered when the dishes was set on the floor and cats and kittens poured out from the door they came in from.

Toothless appeared at the said door, only to plant his face on the floor when cats jumped on him and shot out for breakfast. He grumbled, his voice got muffled by the floor as cats and kittens walked _on _him like he was nothing. He immediately got up and went to his parents' table.

"Good morning, Hank," greeted Gerard as Toothless sat down, rubbing the sands of from his eyes. He yawned again before he grumbled a reply.

"Why looked so tired, son?" asked Valka as Toothless yawned yet again.

"I heard some banging from next door," he muttered while grinned widely like his parents, expecting what they expected. "I wonder what the two were up to"

"Oh, probably somethin' dedicated aboot their future," Valka replied followed by a nod from her husband.

"Speaking of the two, 'ere they come," Gerard nodded towards the previous door, revealing the couple who, like Toothless earlier, got their faces planted on the floor simultaneously. Before Hiccup and Astrid could get up, two cheerful waiters picked them up and then set them at the table where the other three were.

"You all need to order something?" said one of the waiters while the other took out a pencil and a small notebook after the couple sat down, yawning during the process.

"I'll take a glass of coffee," Toothless said as the waiter jotted it down.

"A glass of lemonade," Hiccup said.

"Same here," Astrid added.

"They will be arrived shortly," said one of the waiters as the other one skipped away.

The table was unusually quiet because Toothless, Val and Gerard were too busy grinning widely while Hiccup and Astrid avoided their gazes, also blushed furiously. Then, a waitress came to the table.

"Free French fries today!" she exclaimed cheerfully and spun and skipped away, greeting the new guests that just entered the café. The five then noticed that every single employees were cheerful today.

"Everyone's cheerful today," Toothless commented as the other nodded.

"What day is today?" Hiccup asked.

"It's Saturday, why?" Astrid answered. Hiccup then thought for a moment as he took a bite on the fries.

He noticed that the café was dedicated to the ever so lovely Yuki – even the name of this café had her name on it – and the café was filled with cats and kittens. What does Saturday means to cat people?

Oh…

"Caturday," Hiccup groaned, the other four just said 'Oh' at that statement. Well, that explained the cheerfulness. It was cat's day for them and they were cat lovers, so they were happy for the day.

Gerard yelped in surprised when something jumped onto his lap. He frowned as he looked at what made his surprised. No one make 'Stoick the Vast' surprised. His eyebrows shot up, disappeared from his forehead – if possible – at what made him surprised.

"Well hello there wee guy," he softly spoke as he petted a Scottish Fold kitten who purred at his touch. Gerard picked up and cradled the kitten in just one hand and petted the kitten with the other hand. "Ye gave me a wee surprise there," he chuckled, unaware that four pair of eyes was on him.

The other four on the table gushed and melted at the sight where Gerard showed his soft side. He playfully rubbed the kitten's belly, tickling the kitten to which he fought back with cute harmless bite on Gerard's massive finger.

Feeling eyes were on him – except for the adorable kitten's eyes – Gerard looked up and noticed that his wife, two sons and his, ahem, ahem, future daughter-in-law, ahem, ahem, were looking at him, grinning widely at him. Clearing his throat, he gently put down the kitten on the floor, making the kitten chased another kitten.

"You all see nothing," Gerard muttered as he sat back upright, face flushed in embarrassment. But the grins on their faces didn't faltered a bit. In fact, they were getting wider.

"Your orders are here!" then came a waitress with their drinks. "Have a nice Caturday!" she exclaimed. Even that the grins doesn't even change. Hiccup's phone suddenly rang so Hiccup picked it up, putting it on loud speaker since he knew who was calling.

_"Good lovely Caturday morning you all! I-"_ RJ suddenly went quiet, making everyone worried a bit.

"RJ?" Hiccup leaned in a bit, feeling worried.

"_Why do I feel that one of you just melted and played with a kitten?"_ Gerard went red in embarrassment. _"Anyway, how's your rest last night?"_

"Oh, it was _interesting_," Val amused as she glanced at the couple, grinning at them. "Me and me husband heard banging next door"

"Oh, me too," Toothless piped up, also glancing at the couple. "I wonder if the bed had to do something with it"

"What are you all talking about?" Astrid asked as she and Hiccup looked at the three in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," Gerard innocently looked away. "Just expecting some news that we will be expecting some grandbabies in the near future"

"What do you-" Hiccup cut himself off when he suddenly realized what they meant. He blushed furiously as Astrid still stared in confusion.

"What?" she asked, still in confusion.

"We did not do _it_ last night!" Hiccup yelled, face red as tomato.

"Do what?"

"They would you care to explain on the banging last night?" Toothless asked, grinning like a madman. Hiccup was about to answer but Astrid already beat him to it.

"Oh, that, yeah we done it last night," she answered like nothing was wrong. Hiccup sharply turned toward her, face even redder than ever.

"Astrid, NO, she's lying!"

"I did not lie," she said. Before a word could formed from Hiccup's mouth, the other three softly clapped their hands as RJ tried to get their attention but failed.

"Goody! When can we expect the news?" Val asked excitedly. Everyone else leaned closer in curious manner as RJ again tried to gain their attention but yet again failed. So he hung up and play with Yuki instead.

"In a few days time"

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

"What?" she asked even confused than before. Her question got answered by Val's excited question.

"We'll be grandparents sooner than ever, Stoick!" she clasped hands with her husband who grinned widely. Astrid narrowed her eyes in confusion until it struck her like a sledge hammer. Eyes widened and blushed furiously – much redder than Hiccup's face – she stood up and yelled.

"NO, I AM NOT PREGNANT!" that gained everyone's attention at the café, including the cats. And kittens, they were the most important one in the café.

"She's pregnant?"

"She's pregnant!"

"She's a newlywed pregnant mother?"

"There's a pregnant mother in the café!"

"There's a new mother in the café!"

"There's a new happy pregnant mother in the café!"

"Let's celebrate it!"

The café erupted in a celebration as cats and kittens ran around, also felt the excitements from the people.

"No this is a misunderstanding!" Astrid desperately tried to gain their attention but they didn't even hear her. Her faces along with Hiccup's were getting redder by the second.

"In case you're wondering, we here at Yuki's Companion Café do not sell alcohols," said a passing waitress. "So they're not drunk. They just ignoring you," she added. So the whole time Hiccup and Astrid had to sit quietly as everyone celebrated a misunderstanding. Once everything was quiet down Gerard spoke.

"Ye were saying?"

"I'm _NOT_ pregnant!" she yelled.

"What!?" everyone in the face yelled.

"I'm not pregnant"

"But you said you did before"

"That was a huge misunderstanding!"

"So what's up with the banging last night?" Toothless asked.

"Astrid fell down from the bed and her muscles went stiff for no apparent reasons, so she needed massage. They will be back to normal in few days time," Hiccup answered, still red in embarrassment.

"Oh," everyone at the table muttered, feeling disappointed. Now everything was quiet after they found out the truth, feeling very disappointed.

The five racers were discussing on their plans for the next stage race and it went for quiet a while. It was near noon when something happened.

A customer got lifted from the ground and slammed onto a table. Shouting of shocks and surprises ran through the café, cats and kittens ran away to safety and the five racers jumped in surprised since it happened right next to them.

It turned out that Scotty was the customer. He was pinned on the table by one of the café's waiter who was struggling on his grip on Scotty's arms. Heather came in and jumped onto the waiter's back, releasing Scotty. He spat away the blood as more waiters and waitresses came, surrounding him and Heather.

"Get the hell out of the café right now!" yelled one of the waitresses as people started to gather around. The once assaulted waiter got back to his feet with the help of Hiccup and Toothless.

"What happen?" asked Toothless the waiter who wiped away the blood from his lips with a handkerchief. The waiter shook his head a little to keep conscious.

"That arrogant boy over there along with his devil siren were about to hurt the family," the waiter answered as Scotty stood tall, trying to look menacing as Heather went to his side.

"What family?" Hiccup asked. His question was answered when the waiter picked up a scared kitten that had wide scared eyes and hugged the waiter's shoulder for comfort. The five racers paled.

"He was lucky that _Sir_ was not here," commented the waiter as he delicately stoke the kitten, emphasizing the word 'Sir' for knowing who he was.

"Make me!" yelled Scotty at the café employees as he and Heather balled their fists.

"You better leave this café right now and never set foot here ever again or you two regret it!" shouted back a waiter.

"What? Just because of a kitten you'll kick us out? And why should we regret it? You'll going to scratch us to death?" Scotty snickered, followed closely by Heather. "You and your stupid cats!"

The backdoor slammed open, nearly taking it off from the hinges. Everyone jumped at the sound as they looked at the person who entered. The employees parted as the boss stormed in.

The boss was massively huge. If you found Gerard was vast then imagine that you're Gerard while calling the boss humongous. Gerard himself admitted that the boss was huge. He was not only huge but also muscular; _very_ muscular.

Scotty shrunk in fear as the giant stormed towards him that made the ground shook. Everyone else stepped back in fear while the employees gave room for their boss.

Upon arrived at his target, the giant pushed Heather to the side, making her fall to the ground hard before swiftly grabbing Scotty's leg. With just one hand, he swung Scotty to the air, nearly hitting the ceiling, and brought him down hard onto the previous table, shattering the table into bits.

The giant brushed off the dusts from his hands as Heather passed out from the fall and Scotty was not moving on the ground over the table debris. Everyone was silent at the event just happened.

"That is what you get for insulting the family," the giant said in his deep scary voice. "Get back to your own business," he said calmly to everyone in the café and they obliged, fear that he will to _that_ to them if they didn't listen. The cats and kittens were nowhere to be found.

The five racers kept glancing at the giant boss, clearly very scared at him. He looked around the café with his golden eyes, clearly checking if there was anymore sign for trouble. Then, a waitress leaned up as the giant leaned down. The waitress whispered something to his ear, glancing at the group of the five racers. The giant approached them as they shrunk, terrified.

"May I acquire why you are here and how you know my best friend?" he asked softly, his previous action forgotten.

"We are here for joining the racing tournament called The Run. Your best friend, RJ Ralph, was our teacher," answered Gerard with a small hint of fear. There was a glitter of amusement in the giant's golden eyes as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, I see. Oh pardon me, I have not introduced myself. You all may call me Commander. It is a nickname that was given by my best friend"

"I'm Gerard Haddock"

"I'm his wife, Valka Haddock"

"Hank Haddock, the older brother"

"Henry Haddock, the younger brother"

"Astrid H-"

"Haddock!" Toothless cut Astrid off, earning him a glare from her while he grinned innocently at her. Commander looked at them with amusement.

"It is nice to meet you all. If you had met my best friend, may I ask how has Yuki been?"

"The princess is fine and very playful," answered Toothless. The previous fear for the giant began to disappear as they asked him questions.

"So you're the boss of Yuki's Companion Café?" asked Astrid.

"Why yes, and it is dedicated to the little lovely princess"

"How did you meet RJ?"

"A very long time ago when he was still a racer. He saved my and the life of my mother. Even if he was a racer back then, he still has a compassionate heart. If it were not for him, my mother would not have arrive at the hospital in time"

"You seemed to be compassionate about cats"

"And kittens," Hiccup added after Toothless commented.

As if on cue, cats and kittens appeared out of nowhere and jumped around in enthusiastic excitements. The employees bent down to pet the felines as the giant leaned down and scooped up a litter of kittens with just one hand. All of the kittens in his hand purred.

"It is because RJ touched us with how he treated his family and we do not want the traits to end with him in the future. It is nice to speak you all, Haddocks," and with that the giant walked away, still with the kittens in his hand.

"But I'm not…" Astrid trailed off when she noticed the grins from the three adults.

"I don't think we're going to get away from this," Hiccup whispered to her, his face matching hers.

Everyone was ignoring the passed out couple.

* * *

**So, the lesson of the day was...?**


	21. Chapter 21

**So the second chapter of the day to get my frustration out**

**I'm quite impressed of myself that I wrote two chapters in less than three hours**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

"_But I'm not…" Astrid trailed off her when she noticed the grins from the three adults._

"_I don't think we're going to get away from this," Hiccup whispered to her, his face matching hers._

_Everyone was ignoring the passed out couple._

Chapter 21

Scotty and Heather were taken to the hospital in the late afternoon two days ago and it looked like neither of them was well enough to join The Run thus making them disqualified from the tournament, to the other couple's happiness and relief.

It was early in the morning and everything was peace and calm, for the time being. Everything was calm and quiet at Yuki's Companion Café as the cats and kittens stretched to wake up, along with Hiccup and his group joined the felines at the café.

Hiccup and his group were already packing up despite that the next stage will be start in the late afternoon. It was the first time since the tournament that actually started a stage that was quite late. Before, the stages would start in the morning or at noon.

Their next destination was the in the city of the Forest of the Night. Forest of the Night was famous for its spectacular view when late at night and that could be the reason on why the next stage will be start in the late afternoon.

Time seemed to go fast since now the race was about to start.

According to the PDA, it said that the stage will start when the sun disappeared in the mountain. So the racers were waiting at the starting line, looking at sun waiting for it to disappear. Once the last ray of light disappeared the first racer sped off, followed by the others.

Forest of the Night lived up to its name; well… it's a forest and the time was at night… But the main reason it was called Forest of the Night was because the thick forest had no lights at all. Sure there are roads but street lights do not exist there.

Hiccup only counted to fifteen when he heard the first siren coming from the police vehicle. RJ wasn't kidding; the Chasers _were_ Lamborghinis, the fast one too.

Similar like last time, Hiccup and his team split up. Only this time, all of them were on the same road. Another difference was the Chasers; they were much faster and more professional than the last Chasers.

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie went live.

"_Rhinos!" _one of the five racers warned. Sure enough, the whole road before them was full of approaching Rhinos at high speed. And Hiccup only counted to ninety after the first count. The other racers other than Hiccup and his group began to panic, some of them. They either crashed into a tree or… um… other things that does not involve crashing into trees.

Approximately there were only thirty-three racers left in the race, including Hiccup and the others. And that was just crashing into trees and other thing else.

"_Follow me!" _Gerard called through the walkie-talkie as the monstrous Ram took the lead. The Rhinos, side by side, still were approaching were only few kilometers away from them when suddenly the monstrous Ram made a hard turn right.

The other four watched in horror as they saw the Ram approached the trees beside the road but trusting his judgment, they followed. The monstrous Ram took down a small tree, revealing a passage of dirt covering alternate road. The road was tight, barely fit enough for the monstrous Ram.

The other four racers stared in surprise that there was a secret road as the monstrous Ram ran over bushes and small trees, flattening them up during the process.

"_Well, the road is still intact even after all these years!" _Gerard exclaimed through the walkie-talkie, making the other confused.

"_You know about this road?" _Astrid asked through the walkie-talkie.

"_Aye, we've used this road while we were still young," _Valka answered her question.

"_You forgot to say 'over', over," _Toothless piped in.

"_This is not the time, Toothless," _Hiccup groaned.

The journey was quiet as Gerard leading the group through the forest with Astrid behind him, followed closely by Val. Hiccup was the furthest back behind Toothless. Suddenly, Astrid spoke up.

"_Hey guys, I think we should turn off our lights"_

"_Are you crazy!? That's suicidal"_

"_Just listen to me first. The PD won't expect us to be in the forest. The only way they will notice us is by Eagles. So if we turn off our lights we're practically be unnoticed even from above," _the walkie-talkie was quiet for a moment as they all think of her plan.

"_That's a good idea," _Hiccup was the first one to spoke up. _"Suicidal but crazily good idea," _soon enough the other agreed although they were mortified of the crazy plan.

They followed her plan carefully. They slowed down their speed, slower than before. They were closer to one another, keeping their eyes on the vehicle in front of them. It was a difficult task, especially for Hiccup since he barely even saw the screeching black Skyline in front of him.

Astrid's plan worked as that could explain when two Eagles flew right passed them not noticing the five racers below in the forest. The five racers snickered as the helicopters flew passed them.

The journey through the forest was quiet – excluding the mighty roars of the roaring Stingray – and soon enough they exited the forest. They were on a lonely wide stone road with no racers or cops in sight.

They all agreed to still turn off their lights, afraid that they might get caught sight of the Eagles. Although there were no other racers or cops anywhere in sight they still wary about their surrounding so they keep their eyes open.

As the five racers kept drove on and on, the road seemed to be getting wider and wider. Then, they arrived to an abandoned highway, making Gerard and Val confused. The five racers were driving side by side, still with their lights off.

But before any one of them pick up the walkie-talkie, something slammed into the slick GT40, making her faltered in her gear shift. Once Val gained back her balance her hand shot out for the walkie-talkie.

"_Something hit me!" _Valka spoke frantically, panicked.

"_What is it? Is there-" _Toothless got cut off when something slammed his vehicle. The screeching Skyline swayed from side to side but Toothless expertly regained control of his vehicle. _"Something just hit me!"_

Looking through his rear view mirror, Hiccup can barely saw four vehicles. Their lights were shut off, hiding them from the five racers. Just as he was counting the vehicle, he spotted one of the vehicles was about to slam him from behind.

Shifting gear, Hiccup twisted the steering wheel, narrowly dodged the upcoming vehicle as he made a 360 turn. Unfortunately, this caused him to slow down, making him surrounded by the mysterious vehicles. Toothless, Astrid, Val and Gerard watched with horror as the four vehicles boxed Hiccup in.

Hiccup looked around him as the four vehicles surrounding him, each vehicle on every side of his car. He desperately searched for a way out but no avail as the mysterious vehicles came closer and closer.

Making a split second decision, Gerard aligned himself and slammed the brake; making his monstrous Ram fell behind. The vehicle to Hiccup's left doesn't have any time to react as the vehicle crashed into the monstrous Ram.

Quickly, Hiccup steered out from the now remaining three vehicles and shot off. Hiccup slammed the throttle to the max to get away from the mysterious vehicles, unaware that he shot passed Toothless and the others.

The roar of the Stingray was still heard as Gerard regroup back with the others; his vehicle had no scratch at all. He and the others sped up in order to catch up to Hiccup.

"_Who the hell are these guys!?" _Astrid yelled through the walkie-talkie, now with Hiccup in their sights.

"_I don't know. I can't get a clear view on what their vehicles were. It's too dark to see," _Hiccup frantically spoke, adrenaline still rushed through his vein. The Stingray now regrouped with the others.

"_Who do you think are those guys?" _Toothless asked. But the question got ignored when Astrid spotted something in her rear view mirror.

"_He's gaining on us!" _she warned as one mysterious vehicle came in at high speed. Before any one of them could react, the mysterious vehicle slammed into the slick GT40 with great force. The GT40 spun out of control as Val desperately tried to regain control of her vehicle.

She did not succeed.

Gerard watched in horror through his rear view mirror as the GT40 disappeared from it.

"_Valka!"_ Gerard slammed the brake, crashing into the mysterious vehicle during the process. _"Ye three go on ahead. I'll handle Valka!"_ the monstrous Ram turned around and made a beeline for the slick GT40 that crashed into a tree.


	22. Chapter 22

**fjlawljdiwoafcmskfnjdksalzjfa**

**What am I doing?**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

_Gerard watched in horror through his rear view mirror as the GT40 disappeared from it._

"_Valka!" Gerard slammed the brake, crashing into the mysterious vehicle during the process. "Ye three go on ahead. I'll handle Valka!" the monstrous Ram turned around and made a beeline for the slick GT40 that crashed into a tree._

Chapter 22

"_Vehicle Dodge Ram 3500 arriving at fourteenth place is eliminated,"_ stated the PDA. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were waiting near the finishing line, waiting for Gerard and Valka. The brothers were very worried about their mothers. Once they heard the PDAs spoke up, they rushed to the vehicle.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried as he rushed to his father's vehicle. "Where's mom?" he demanded.

"I'm okay, lad," Val spoke up as her husband helped her getting out from the Ram. She was holding her head and her shoulders were quite bloody. Overall she was fine and well.

"She needs to go to the hospital to get that wounds treated," Astrid said and Gerard nodded. The monstrous Ram disappeared around the corner, heading straight for the hospital. Hiccup was still standing there, staring at where his parents just disappeared.

"She'll be fine, Hiccup," Astrid came to his side and hugged him by the shoulders. He gratefully embraced her back, burying his face at her shoulder. "She's going to be fine and well, I assure you," she crooned into his ear.

"Thanks, Astrid," he said as he tightened his embrace and she responded equally. Toothless came up and gripped his shoulder firmly, gaining his attention.

"Don't worry, Lil Bro, you still have us here, racing beside you," he said with a warn smile on his face. Hiccup looked both at Toothless and Astrid. He may have lost his parents in this race but he still got his brother and his… Uh… best girl – space… – friend?

"Thanks, guy. That means a lot to me," Astrid released him as Toothless patted his shoulder.

"All right, let's get some rest, shall we?" Toothless suggested and the other two wholeheartedly agreed.

It doesn't take long for the three to find a motel and took only one room to save cash. Most of their money was actually with Gerard but he was at the hospital with Val.

The room consisted only two beds so one of them had to sleep on the floor. Hiccup volunteered to sleep on the floor, after having a full evening of teases coming from Toothless. He suggested that Hiccup should sleep on the bed _with_ Astrid on the same bed.

Toothless managed to say out loud that tonight will be a very noisy and moaning night before he got a fist to the spleen from Astrid.

"That must be RJ," Hiccup commented when his phone rang. He grabbed the phone from the table and put it on loud speaker.

"_Meow!"_ they did not expect that coming.

"Um…" Toothless trailed off, not knowing what to do.

"_Meow"_

"Y-Yuki?"

"_Meow"_

"What are you doing with RJ's phone? And how did you manage to call us?" Hiccup very slowly asked and then feeling dumb since he asked a cat. Though, he felt like the cat consciously understood him.

"_Yuki, princess, have you seen my phone?"_ the trio heard RJ's voice but a distant away from the phone.

"_Meow"_

"_I need to call the Haddocks. You know, to check on them"_

"_Meow"_

"_Oh, she will be,"_ Astrid couldn't comprehend on why she felt that statement was relating with her.

"_Meow"_

"_What? I thought you knew"_

"_Meow"_

"_When did you last see it?"_

"_Meow"_

"_Where did you say?"_

"_Meow?"_

"_No, it's not on the shelf"_

"_Meow?"_

"_No, it's not in your dinner bowl. And it- Yuki, you little feline trickster!"_ the trio heard some scuffling and crashing coming from the phone, making them sat in awkward silence. _"This is not the time to call Georg, Yuki; I know you love the bassist! Give me back the phone!"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Who are you calling anyway?"_

"_Meow!"_

"_I'll be treating you dinner twice as much if you give me the phone,"_ instant scuffles were heard after that. The trio guessed that Yuki gave the phone back to RJ. _"Oh, you called them? Thank you, princess. Now, I'll treat you trice as much"_

"_Meow!"_

"RJ?" Toothless called out.

"_Yeah, I'm here. How you all been doing?"_

"Not really that good," Toothless sighed as he scratched the back of his jet black hair.

"_What? What happened?"_

"Gerard and Val are out from The Run"

"_What?"_

"Back at the Forest of the Night, we got attacked by some mysterious vehicles," Hiccup explained seriously. "I barely made it out if it weren't for my dad. Unfortunately they managed to take down my dad"

"_Can you tell me about these mysterious vehicles?"_

"Well," Hiccup thought really hard. "They were full black, literally full black; the rims, the windshields, the windows and even the headlights. Though, I'm not sure since it was dark that time"

"_Full black?"_

"Yes"

"_Hold on; back at Dragon Island, I want you to remember how many black vehicles were there beside the Stingray and the Skyline?"_

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless thought for a moment, remembering back the time at Dragon Island hangout.

"I saw two," Hiccup stated out.

"No, I saw four," Astrid corrected him.

"Actually I saw five," Toothless stated out.

The trio looked at each other, confused. Then, they heard a hum coming from the phone.

"_How many racers are now left?"_

"Thirteen racers"

"_Okay, then that- THIRTEEN!?"_

"Yeah, even us are surprised at how the number dropped significantly," Astrid stated out. Grumbling – and meowing – was heard coming from the phone.

"_I guess, I don't know if my opinion is correct but in my guess, the mysterious drivers you faced back at the Forest of the Night are the Midnight Raiders"_

"Midnight Raiders, what's that?"

"_Midnight Raiders are a group of racers that will use everything to win. As you can see from the name, these racers use the disguise of the night as their advantage. Their main way to win is to take out other racers from the race, permanently,"_ that made the trio gasped.

"That's horrible!"

"_I know. They permanently take out their opponents is to erase evidence of their causing. In my guess, it was the Midnight Raiders that made the significant difference in number of racers. Also, in my guess again, there's only one Midnight Raider left"_

"Why is that?"

"_Remember your encounter with them back in at the Forest of the Night?" _the trio thought for a moment before they snapped their fingers once they thought about it. _"That's right; they took your car with their own car. The reason only one Midnight Raider is still in the race is because the others are too wreck to be in the race"_

"So the Midnight Raiders take out the opponents which cost their own vehicles in order one of them can win the race?"

"_Correct"_

"That's… I don't have a word for it," Hiccup spoke, causing RJ to chuckle.

"_Neither do I"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Okay, okay, princess. Just be patient. I have to go, guys. By the way, when's the next stage start?"_

"It's tomorrow morning"

"_Okay, I'll call you next time. Good luck," _the trio sat silently as the line went off.

"Well, it's time for bed, actually," Toothless suggested.

Toothless and Astrid slept peacefully on their beds but Hiccup couldn't sleep even the slightest, not because of how uncomfortable it was on the floor. He stared at the ceiling of the motel as he lost in his thought.

His hope for winning this tournament decreased drastically when his parents were out of the tournament. Sooner or later either Astrid or Toothless will eliminate from the tournament.

He sat up, still lost in thought.

His family – and Astrid – was the one who made him to move forward. If he was left alone in the race, he was surely to lose.

"Hiccup?" he looked up and saw Astrid stood up from her bed and sat beside him on the floor. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Astrid asked. He sighed yet again before he replied.

"I'm just worried that we're not going to win this thing"

"Don't be so negative, Hiccup"

"But it's a possibility, Astrid. We might or might not win," Hiccup looked away, only Astrid grabbed his face to turn toward her.

"Hiccup, we'll win this tournament. We've made it this far so it's not the time to give up now," she affectionately ran a hand through his hair. She smiled when he sighed and closed his eyes. She noticed how soft his hair was.

"But mom and dad…"

"I'm pretty sure that they don't want you to give up. They trusted you to win this race," she started to play with the hair behind his right ear. "And RJ Ralph, he keep checking to see if your progress," she started to braid his hair. "And also…"

"Hmm?" Hiccup hummed as Astrid braided his hair, somehow making him relaxed.

"White Charger could be waiting for you at the end of the line," she whispered into his ear as she finished braiding his hair. She kissed his cheek and cuddled into his shoulder, making him blushed. "Let's get back to sleep shall we?"

"Y-yeah, sure," he stuttered and he lay back down on his bed, Astrid still cuddling his side.

Very hesitantly, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid, making her sighed as they closed their eyes. They both had content smiles on their face, completely oblivious to the muffled mirth as a phone was recording the scenery.

"This is going to be good," Toothless whispered as he recorded the moment where the couple shared a passionate kiss before going to sleep.

* * *

**Try not to sleep in the same room with a person who suggest you sleeping with your partner**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, over a large demand for me to release Gifts Of The King I'll be finishing this story quickly**

**I'm still stressed out here**

**SO BE EXPECT OF A RUSH**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

Previously_ on Chasing You,_

_Very hesitantly, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid, making her sighed as they closed their eyes. They both had content smiles on their face, completely oblivious to the muffled mirth as a phone was recording the scenery._

"_This is going to be good," Toothless whispered as he recorded the moment where the couple shared a passionate kiss before going to sleep._

Chapter 23

Only thirteen racers left in The Run. It was both good and a bad thing…

It was good because there are much lesser stages to come; which means that the final race is getting closer and closer.

It was bad because at some point eventually, they will lose. And the cops are getting stronger. Also, Bewilderbeast and Red Death were still in The Run, decreasing everyone's hope in winning the race.

Hiccup felt better today and even more prepare for the race than the night before. All thirteen racers were there at the starting line. All of them were eager for the race to start. Hiccup noticed that the vehicles remaining were all exotic vehicles. Toothless and Astrid were the only vehicles that are tuners while Hiccup was the only one with muscle car.

He didn't remove the braid behind his right ear Astrid made last night, and she made another one this morning. Toothless mysteriously didn't question about them but he did smile mysteriously at him.

Hiccup was leaning back against his Stingray while Toothless and Astrid chatted idly, waiting for the next stage to start. He noticed that Drago and Alice were walking around, talking with the other racers.

Hiccup kept his eyes on them the whole time, feeling very suspicious of their action. They talked with every racer left in the race except for him, Toothless and Astrid. Once in a while, Drago or Alice would glance at him as they talked with the racers with a hush tone.

The PDAs went on, telling the racers that the next stage was starting.

Hiccup was putting on his fingerless gloves as he sat in his Stingray, waiting at the back of the line when the walkie-talkie went alive.

"Bro?" Toothless spoke.

"Yeah, Toothless?"

"Mom and Dad just called me; they said good luck," Toothless told, making him smiled.

"Let's speed our way to the finishing line, shall we?"

"Affirmative!"  
"Roger that!"

The next finishing line was behind the Witch Mountain. The road to Witch Mountain was wide opened, making it easier for Eagles to spot them. The road had a lot of twists and sharp turns, and placed at the very edge of cliffs. The road will be wet since it was always moist up at the mountain.

The road going up the Witch Mountain was dangerous enough. Going down the mountain was much worse especially using the road at the back of the mountain.

It was a Race To Witch Mountain.

No, wait… that's the movie…

It was a Race Crossing the Witch Mountain.

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless agreed that they will not be in the straight line formation. They will race freely without any formation; they will be own their own.

It was not what RJ would want, but he didn't say that they must not use this option. He did confess that not all of the things he recommended always went well.

Hiccup took this opportunity to use his roaring Stingray in its full potential. In the previous stages he had to slow down in order for the other to catch up. But now that they will be on their own, Hiccup will show the true power of his Stingray.

Too bad Astrid and Toothless will left _far_ behind, but they assured him that they will be fine. And he will trust them.

Hiccup took his sweet time at the starting line, letting his Stingray roared loudly, shaking with power and warming up. The start was very strong the front wheels of the Stingray lifted a foot from the ground for two seconds.

He went full speed ahead; the speed and power he had restrained himself for the past stages had been unleashed. The Chasers only appeared for a brief second before they disappeared from his rearview mirror, completely forgotten.

Even the Eagles having a hard time plotting his location since the Stingray shot there and here nonstop. To them, it looked like the Stingray was everywhere.

A hidden cop with a speed radar could take his eyes off from the reading when the roaring Stingray shot by, blowing away his full box of doughnuts during the process.

It recorded 275 miles per hour.

The only warning the other racers received before the Stingray shot passed them was the deafening roar of the mighty Stingray. After they heard the roar, they were certain that they will never catch up to him.

Hiccup already shot passed eight racers with ease half way from the Witch Mountain. The only two racers left were Drago Bludvist and Annie Gigantus, the Bewilderbeast and the Red Death.

Hiccup was climbing up the mountain when the Stingray suddenly skit during a turn. Panicked, Hiccup tried to right his vehicle but suddenly he took a deep breath.

"Remember your training, Hiccup," he began to calm down and calmly righted his Stingray. He remembered the time when he panicked during his training with RJ and ended nearly a disaster if RJ didn't twist the steering wheel. He got scolded by RJ that day for being too much panicked.

Soon enough, the Stingray stabilized and continued sped up the mountain. Hiccup drove slower this time, since currently he was more worried about his live than anything. And he would fall down the cliff he was not careful.

He hoped that there won't be a cliffhanger.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Surely not.

Just as he was about to drive down on the other side of the mountain, he barely spotted the two racers. The Hennessey Venom GT and the Bugatti Veyron SuperSport sure disappeared fast. But Hiccup was determined to catch up.

The road down the Witch Mountain got more twist and sharper turns that the road before. It made turning difficult but it doesn't stop Hiccup. He got trained by a professional racer and he will not waste that training for nothing.

He drifted around corners and turns with only a mild difficulty that can barely noticed. He caught up with the duo soon enough, and battled for the first place.

Drago and Alice were confused when they heard a loud roar approaching. And they were of course, very shocked when the black Stingray that belonged to the younger Night Fury Brothers showed up between them.

They bribed the other racers to take down Hiccup and his gang, especially Hiccup. But somehow he managed to escape. But they both noticed that Hiccup was alone; the black screeching Skyline and the blue hissing 370Z were nowhere to be found.

But even with the other two weren't around Hiccup showed a lot of confidence since the Stingray was driving between them, matching their speed. Even through the corners and sharp turns, the Stingray stayed between them, mocking them.

Drago was incredibly shocked that a seventeen year old schoolboy was very skillful in racing. He once tried to slam into the Stingray but the black muscle fell back before the Venom GT could hit it. Drago nearly hit Alice and the Stingray went back between them when Drago moved away.

So the rumor was true after all. A runt with a marine animal had beaten a bodybuilder with a venomous reptile by an hour.

His mind was so focused on the Stingray he didn't realize that they were approaching the finishing line until the Stingray sped up, leaving him and Alice behind.

For the first time in Drago's life, he had finished second. He now knew that Hiccup will prove a very challenging racer.

Hiccup on the other hand, was whooping in his Stingray, fist pumping the roof with victory. He hadn't felt that speed and excitements in awhile and it drove him super excited. Now, all he had to do was wait for Toothless and Astrid.

Hiccup didn't know that there was a small town behind the Witch Mountain called Stubbornoxious, a place of peace despite the weird name. The atmosphere there was absolutely _perfect_. It wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold. It made the waiting comfortable.

After a _very long_ time waiting, a blue and a black were spotted, approaching the finishing line. But Hiccup spotted something. The vehicles were quite wrecked, like some vehicles were slamming them multiple times, and they were slower than usual.

Worried, Hiccup grabbed his walkie-talkie at spoke tried to contact them, hopefully that they were close enough for connection.

"Toothless, Astrid; are you two okay?" Hiccup spoke. Sure enough, he received a respond.

"Yeah… we… kay… just… ek… and all…" the speech got cut off over and over by statics.

"Where're the other racers?" Hiccup asked again.

"All either got wrecked or… by the PD," Astrid answered, a little bit clearer now since they were closer. Then, something hit him.

"Wait, if you two are the only ones left, that means that only one of you are going to stay in the race," Hiccup said with horrid.

"Heh, that's why Astrid and I… competing for that… spot," Toothless chuckled. Hiccup couldn't do anything to make sure that both can enter the race but he had to accept the fate that only one will.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a black Porsche 911 Turbo appeared between the skyline and 370Z. The 911 Turbo was wrecked, but not wreck enough to slam hard into the Skyline.

The Porsche stopped dead in its track; probably because the vehicle had taken to much abuse. But that was not what made Hiccup horrified. He watched in horror as the Skyline lost control and flipped upside down after got that hit.

"HANK!" Hiccup yelled his name, not even using the walkie-talkie. The blue 370Z stopped and turned to make a beeline for the upside down Skyline.

Hiccup stood there, frozen, as reality struck him when the blue 370Z that carried his injured brother driven by his friend crossed the finishing line.

"_Vehicle Nissan 370Z, arriving at fourth place, is eliminated"_

Hiccup was now alone in the race.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm still stressed here**

**I'm going to finish this thing**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

Previously_ on Chasing You,_

_Hiccup stood there, frozen, as reality struck him when the blue 370Z that carried his injured brother driven by his friend crossed the finishing line._

"_Vehicle Nissan 370Z, arriving at fourth place, is eliminated"_

_Hiccup was now alone in the race._

Chapter 24

"_Racer 1969 Chevrolet Stingray…"_

Hiccup couldn't stop worrying about… well, everything. First, his mother got into the hospital. His father had to save her, making him the last racer to arrive at the finishing line several stages ago, causing him to be eliminated from The Run.

"_Racer Hennessey Venom GT…"_

Then, he was worried that he might not win this tournament because his parents were eliminated from The Run. He tried to think positive but his parents' elimination did quite a number on him. Luckily Astrid and Toothless were there.

"_And Racer Bugatti Veyron SuperSport…"_

After that, his brother now stayed at the hospital for his injuries. They were not critical so he will survive. Astrid had to rescue him, causing her to be eliminated too. Astrid volunteered to look after Toothless at the hospital, despite how much Hiccup begged to. Astrid kissed him good luck, luckily Toothless was passed out to give some teases.

"_Your next race…"_

It had been a day Hiccup had been waiting on the second floor of a motel he rented yesterday, and RJ hasn't called him yet. He was getting lonely at the motel. Yuki's disturbance via RJ's phone would be enough to destroy the loneliness. But the phone stayed quiet.

"_Will start…"_

Hiccup was now not only alone in his room at the motel, but also in the tournament. His father, his mother, his brother, his friend/crush, his hope, his encouragement, were now not at his side anymore. He was alone.

"_Next week for…"_

One week was quite long; which means one week of loneliness if no one calls him. It might drive him crazy if the quiet stretched a day longer.

"_The final battle…"_

One week left for the final race. One week, and it would all be over. One week away from the prize of one hundred million dollars. One week from either lose or win everything.

"_Your final destination will be…"_

Hiccup wasn't sure if he was going to win this race. Everyone was now eliminated. Only he and the fastest couple left in the race. Sure, he did beat them yesterday, but that was because he had a goal; a goal where he would win this race _with_ either one of his family. Now, none of them were in the race.

"_At Odin's Battlefield…"_

Odin's Battlefield… Hiccup will race against the fastest couple on a large flat field that was 57 miles long. It was a top speed test since there will be no obstacles on Odin's Battlefield. It gave the couple a great advantage since their vehicles were made for top speed.

"_For the prize of…"_

Hiccup may have beaten the couple yesterday but now his current goal wasn't strong enough to ensure that he will win. Even if he had a strong goal, he doesn't have any confidence to win.

"_One hundred million dollars…"_

Hiccup sighed. He will lose if he kept thinking like this. He should think positive and not something negative. What would everyone think if he kept thinking like this?

"_See you in one week time"_

Finally, his phone rang. Like always, RJ phoned him.

"Hey, RJ," Hiccup spoke.

"_What's up with the tone?"_ RJ asked, making Hiccup sighed.

"Well, you see…"

"_Go on"_

"Astrid and Toothless are out from the race," the phone went quiet for a moment.

"_What?"_

"You heard me; I'm the one left"

"_How?" _RJ demanded. Hiccup rubbed his face as he told RJ what he saw.

"Yesterday, their vehicles were banged up and mangled. I don't know how it happened since I was far ahead. But they told me that the other racers kept ramming into them"

"_Wait, the other racers?"_

"Yes"

"_Are you sure that you're not mistaken that from the cops"_

"No, I know what I heard. Astrid and Toothless told me that the most hit they received were from the other racers. The cops barely did any damage to them"

"_How many racers are now left?"_

"Three," Hiccup stated as he closed his eyes.

"_E… Excuse me?"_

"You heard me," Hiccup sighed yet again. "There're only three racers left including me"

"_If there are three racers left… Then that means…"_

"Yes," Hiccup answered. "I, alone, up against Bewilderbeast and Red Death. The two fastest couple on the street"

"_Dear god…" _Hiccup imagined that RJ was currently now pacing the living room as Yuki looked at him from the high back green armchair with curious eyes.

"I'm not sure I'm going to win, RJ. I lost my motivations, I lost my encouragements and I don't have a strong enough goal to win"

"_Nonsense,"_ RJ spoke sternly through the phone. _"You've made it this far, Henry. And I don't want you to give up now. Everyone was depending on you and they trusted you that you will win this race. Do you want to see disappointment in their eyes?"_

"No," Hiccup answered after a brief moment of thinking. "No, I do not"

"_Then stop telling yourself to give up. Stand up and fight, Henry!" _RJ commanded through the phone. _"Where's the boy that carries a goal of racing with the White Charger!?"_ at the mention of the legendary racer, Hiccup became serious.

He had been waiting for so long for him to complete his vehicle. Seven years... SEVEN YEARS he took with the help from his brother and teacher to finish his car, his Stingray.

"_What would White Charger think if an opponent like you, who raced against everyone through cities and countries, suddenly gave up because he just _thinks_ he can't do it?_

"He would be disappointed"

"_Oh, he will be _very _disappointed, I'm sure of that," _RJ confirmed. _"So use that goal to win this race. Make White Charger a worthy opponent when he comes in the final, and don't make him disappointed"_

Feeling hope came back into his body Hiccup sat up straighter with more confidence and grinned.

"Sir, yes sir," he replied, earning a chuckled from the phone along with a distant meow.

"_By the way, when's the next stage start?"_

"In six days time, and…"

"_And…?"_

"It's the final battle"

"_F… Final? With three racers?"_

"Yes"

"_Wow, this is shocking," _RJ commented.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard something broken coming from outside the motel. It sounded like glass bottles. Curious, he stood up with the phone still in his hand, and approached the window. When he peered out, he lost his breath as he stared in shock.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed as he rushed to open the door. But he was already too late.

"_Henry! Henry, what's wrong!?" _RJ yelled but the phone was dropped onto the floor.

Hiccup was kneeling down, pressing his forehead on the rail as tears streamed down his face. Three vehicles sped away into the darkness but Hiccup wasn't paying attention to any of them. His focus was on his car.

The whole 1969 Chevrolet Stingray was consumed by raging inferno with no inch of body parts could be seen. The flames crackled in evil laughter as the Stingray silently cried in agony.

Hiccup's Stingray was now, dead.


	25. Chapter 25

**Like I said before I'm going to finish this thing**

**It has been bothering me, lately**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

_The whole 1969 Chevrolet Stingray was consumed by raging inferno with no inch of body parts could be seen. The flames crackled in evil laughter as the Stingray silently cried in agony._

_Hiccup's Stingray was now, dead._

Chapter 25

He had lost all hope.

That had been running through his mind for the pass for the pass five days as he lay there in his bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, repeating the sentence over and over again in his head.

He had lost all hope.

Hiccup was guaranteed that he cannot race without a car. His Stingray was now dead and unable to revive. The fire department came a little too late that day and when the fire was extinguished, the Stingray was no more than a huge pile of ashes.

He can't race anymore. He will be forever being slow. He was now cannot enjoy the thrilling speed he felt when driving at high speed. He had lost his creation. The Stingray he worked so hard to build was now nothing but ashes. He had nothing now.

He could barely even think of why someone would want to burn his precious Stingray. Surely if it was a prank it wouldn't be that extreme. But he had one idea who was the one responsible for this.

Drago Bludvist.

He already had his suspicion when Drago and Alice talked with the other racers earlier. They bribed the racers to take him down, permanently. They managed to take down Astrid and Toothless, but they can't stop Hiccup. He was sure that Drago and Alice didn't expect him to show up right beside them, so the only way to stop him was by destroying the Stingray at its weakest point.

When he picked the phone back up, he managed to tell RJ between sobs that the Stingray died in a raging fire. The phone went silent for a moment until a very angry growl was heard before it turned off angrily.

The next day, Astrid called him to check on him. She went speechless when she heard the news and was furious. Even Toothless mirrored her. They tried to come up with ideas that might make Hiccup wins the race.

Astrid tried to borrow her Nissan 370Z to Hiccup but the 370Z was wrecked. Also, it was too slow to beat the Bewilderbeast or the Red Death.

They tried to buy a new vehicle but they don't have to cash for it. Also, the vehicles there in Stubbornoxious were slow vehicles.

Few days later, his parents called him to check his progress in the tournament. At first, they were happy that Hiccup made it to the final but quickly changed into devastated when they heard the fate of the Stingray.

He lay back down onto his bed, preparing for bed since it was late at night. He had been sitting there for hours now and he needed sleep.

He couldn't race tomorrow and he had to wait for someone to pick him up since he had no ride home. He looked at the clock and it was already midnight. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He had lost all hope.

Something hit the front door of his room. Hiccup sat up, confused. Who want to throw stuff at his room in the middle of the night?

When he approached the front door as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, he noticed something on the floor near the door. Curious, he picked up the object.

It was a key.

But a key to what?

A room? A locker? A warehouse?

A car?

Hiccup shook his head, clearing his mind away. No one would just slip a key to a car under the door to him. Who would do that?

Before he could even turn to go back to sleep in his bed, he heard a roar. He froze in his step as his breath caught up his throat.

That roar…

That mighty, monstrous roar…

It can't be… It…

Without hesitation, Hiccup slam opened the door and stared down the parking lot, only to get his eyes wider than a dinner plate and he was forgetting to breath.

White…

That was the only color he could see from the parking lot.

Loud…

The sound was surely loud and monstrous.

Old…

That was the age of what he saw from the parking lot.

Muscles…

The type of vehicle Hiccup like and drove was the type he saw from the parking lot.

Many…

There was not one white muscle car, but a parking lot full of white, deafening loud, mighty muscle cars.

1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS…

1970 Dodge Challenger…

1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS…

1967 Pontiac GTO The Goat…

1970 Chevrolet Nova…

1970 Dodge Dart…

1969 Chevrolet Camaro…

1969 Dodge Coronet R/T…

1970 Dodge Demon…

All type of the 1900 era muscle cars was there, filling up the parking lot. You name it, they were there and they all were facing Hiccup and Hiccup alone.

All of them were white, all of them shone their green lights, all of them were shaken by the intense power given out by the huge engines coming out from their hoods, all of them had dragster back wheels with no wheelie bars, and all of them reminded Hiccup of one vehicle.

That was why his eyes were locked onto only one of the vehicles; the vehicle in front of the muscle car army; the vehicle with the tallest spoiler; the vehicle that was made for speed; a vehicle which roars that drowned everything that made a sound; the vehicle Hiccup had been waiting for seven years.

The one and only legendary White Charger roared, followed closely by the others.

Hiccup felt honored. Not just by meeting White Charger but also his team. Tonight could be the best time of his life.

Suddenly, the muscle cars began to move. They were circling like a slow hurricane and soon the circle got hollowed and bigger. In the middle of the empty circle revealed a car. Hiccup gasped at the revealing vehicle

It was a 1969 Dodge Charger.

The muscle cars roared yet again but only White Charger remained mysteriously silent. Hiccup looked at the key in his hand and his eyes getting bigger than before.

Could it be…?

Without even thinking, Hiccup descended the stairs and slowly made his way to the Charger. The muscle cars parted to give him a way. They roared as Hiccup passed by, encouraging him.

Hiccup noticed as he passed, that every muscle car at the parking lot was very similar like White Charger. They all had huge engines sticking out from the hoods, dragster wheels on the back, white in color, green headlights and green flames bursting out from the exhausts on the side of the vehicles.

Every muscle car on the parking lot had all of the above.

Hiccup chuckled as he kept walking the muscle car roars. When he was a kid long time ago, he believed that no other vehicles would be like White Charger, ever. But look at where he was standing now. He got surrounded by vehicles that pretty much similar like White Charger.

This was White Charger's team.

Hiccup finally arrived at the revealing Charger. If Hiccup had anything to say about the car, the 1969 Dodge Charger had White Charger's flair thrown into it.

The '69 Charger was everything like the White Charger minus the tall spoiler and the front bumper. Everything else was the same. Huge engine was there, dragster back wheels were present, side exhausts were there.

Looking at the key in his hand, Hiccup wasn't sure if it was the right key. He then suddenly heard a very loud roar coming from behind him that made his bones vibrated. He turned and saw White Charger.

White Charger roared alone, a very loud roar that put others to shame. The roar told Hiccup one thing: _go on_.

Without hesitation, Hiccup unlocked the door and slowly stepped in. He looked at the key once more before he inserted it into the ignition. When the Charger roared to live, Hiccup felt one thing.

There was hope.

Hiccup played with the throttle.

There was hope, and it was here.

The roar made his bones vibrated.

There was hope; it was here, slapping him across his face.

The vibration felt _very_ familiar, yet so _much_ better.

There was hope; it was here, slapping him across his face in the form of a roar.

Hiccup laughed uproariously. He pressed the throttle to the max, making _his_ Charger roared loudly. It wasn't as loud or as strong as White Charger's but it wasn't that far.

The other muscle cars roared along with him, playing with their throttles making the car shaken with intense power. White Charger was quiet but not for long.

After everyone had enough play with their engines, it was White Charger's turn.

Slowly, the roar escalated higher and higher until to the point where the mighty, legendary and famous roar of White Charger was heard. The roar was so strong it echoed through the Witch Mountain.

After the roar died, the muscle cars started to scatter away but they weren't in such a rush. Soon enough, the only vehicle left was the 1969 Dodge Charger, 1970 El Camino SS and 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona.

Hiccup stared at the remaining two vehicles. Hiccup knew that the drivers were too looking back at him. Just by their gaze, they already exchanged words. So, calmly, White Charger and the El Camino SS drove away.

_We'll be seeing you at the battlefield_


	26. Chapter 26

**It's a rush; I know, I already said that before**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

_Hiccup stared at the remaining two vehicles. Hiccup knew that the drivers were too looking back at him. Just by their gaze, they already exchanged words. So, calmly, White Charger and the El Camino SS drove away._

_We'll be seeing you at the battlefield_

Chapter 26

Drago couldn't stop smiling as Annie mirrored his feature.

It has been quite a while since he and his girlfriend arrived at the starting line at the far corner of Odin's Battlefield and Hiccup hadn't shown up yet. But they were confident that he won't _ever _be showing up.

He had to say something about Odin's Battlefield. The place was _wide _and _huge_ with nothing but flat with no obstacles. The only thing available there were sand, soils, small rocks and… wind. The place was perfect for his and Alice's vehicles.

Six days ago, he paid someone in Stubbornoxious with high prize to destroy a black 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. The mission was a success when he heard the news of a burning vehicle the next day. Now, he was guaranteed that Hiccup couldn't race since he didn't get any car to race.

He knew that Hiccup will buy a car in order to race but Drago had checked the town and there was no car that could beat his or Annie's. Not even his family could help him now.

It was nearly time for the race to start as Drago and Alice leaned back against their vehicles and Hiccup was nowhere to be found. If he didn't show up, he will be disqualified and automatically Drago and Annie won the prize.

His peace suddenly got broken when he and Alice heard a roar, making their smiles dropped.

The roar was very loud; louder than the Stingray would give out.

Coming into view was a very fast approaching vehicle in the color of white as a cloud of dusts and sand. The loud roar seemed to be coming from the approaching vehicle. The white vehicle skit into a stop in front of them but the cloud blocked their view. When the cloud cleared out, Drago and Annie stared in shock.

The white 1969 Dodge Charger growled deeply as it shook in excitement, ready for the final race to start. The large engine that was sticking out from the hood was reflecting the sun into their eyes as green flames bursting from the exhausts.

When the driver stepped out, Drago and Alice stared with rage.

The smug grin on Hiccup face seemed to be getting wider as _his_ Charger kept growling even more menacing than the Stingray when he saw the looks on the couple's faces. Inwardly, he evilly laughed at them, knowing that their plan on taking him out from the race was a failure.

"What's the matter, you two? Can't comprehend on why a runt is still in the race?" Hiccup questioned with the grin still plastered on his face. The couple scowled angrily at him but he didn't budge. Before Drago could open his mouth, the PDAs went on.

"_Start your engine,"_ Drago pursed his lips tightly together. He along with Annie entered their vehicles and started their engines.

The Hennessey Venom GT roared to life, followed closely by the Bugatti Veyron SuperSport. The two vehicles roared loudly but soon disappeared when the 1969 Dodge Charger roared loudly.

They took their position at the starting line, side by side. Hiccup chose to take the position between them, making the couple side glanced him angrily.

"_The final race of The Run on the count of three," _the PDA stated as the three vehicles roared continuously. Drago clenched his fists onto the steering wheel. The runt proofed to be a harder challenge than he ever thought. And he came up with a vehicle he had never seen before.

A 1969 Dodge Charger, white in color that reflected of the sun, side exhausts that constantly gave out green flame, large dragster back wheels for grip and a huge engine sticking out from the hood. The roar it giving out was mighty too.

He had heard of the story of the legendary racer White Charger. A 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona that was manufactured for high speed, customized into even higher speed than ever. White Charger came only during finals of the tournaments and the vehicle next to him nearly matched the description.

"_One…"_

Impossible. White Charger was just a ghost; a stupid rumor spread to fright the others. There's no old vehicle that can beat a modern vehicle by an hour.

"_Two…"_

But Hiccup did even with his previous Stingray. A 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray had beaten a Dodge Viper GT-R 2000 by an hour. History said that White Charger beat every other racer by an hour _minimum_. Then, something came into Drago's mind.

Was the person who helped Hiccup built the 1969 Chevrolet Stingray… was the same person who drove the 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona?

"_THREE!"_

Drago slammed the throttle in an instinct. The Venom GT shot forward with the SuperSport beside him. He grinned, thinking that Hiccup was still too slow.

Truth to be told, Hiccup was mining gold in his nose as he doesn't even have his foot on the throttle. A vulture took its sweet time grooming itself as the Charger patiently growled. Though, that was not the reason why he stayed.

He was actually waiting.

Suddenly, as he watched the Hennessey Venom GT and the Bugatti Veyron SuperSport began to disappeared, he heard multiple roars approached him. He grinned.

They had arrived.

A white 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona came to the left of the 1969 Dodge Charger as a white 1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS to the right side. Other muscle cars started to align themselves on the starting line.

Now, Hiccup placed his foot onto the throttle. He made the first roar, soon followed closely by others; but unfortunately got drowned by the 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona.

They all kept roaring, patiently waiting for the deaf vulture to scram the hell out of there. Once the bird flew away everyone slammed the throttle as excitements ran through Hiccup's veins.

It was a spectacular view. Every muscle car there had a very strong acceleration that they all even manage to do wheelies. Each muscle car had different height of the front wheels from the ground, different wheelie duration, and different distant.

Hiccup watched in awed and impressed when he witnessed that everyone did wheelies as his Charger did an impressive five second wheelie. He laughed when the 1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS shot passed him as it was still wheelie for the next six seconds.

Hiccup laughed even harder when White Charger wheelie for a shocking eighteen seconds before it bounced back onto the ground a distant away.

Suddenly, the muscle cars were in a V-formation with Hiccup leading the group. They all had enough games; it was time to chase the Bewilderbeast and the Red Death.

Shifting into another gear, Hiccup sped up and the front wheels lifted from the ground for a brief second. The other followed closely without breaking the formation.

One thing that was good about this final stage was that it some sort of a drag race. They will be racing for 57 miles straight with no obstacles or anything; just pure straight line and full speed, which was great for Hiccup and White Charger along with his team.

Hiccup felt so honored. He currently now didn't just racing with White Charger but also with White Charger's team. It was much more than he wished for. Truthfully, Hiccup didn't said that he will win against the White Charger; that was impossible. He only said that he will just race with him, not against him.

Drago and Alice had a smug grin on their faces, thinking the same thing. Although Hiccup had a new car, it cannot catch up with them. They were very confident that they were going to win this race. Then, Drago noticed something on his rearview mirror.

It looked like a sandstorm was coming and it was approaching fast. Wait, since when there was a sandstorm in Odin's Battlefield? And how can this particular sandstorm be _that_ fast? He had never seen any sandstorm that fast before.

Several minutes later he figured out that it wasn't a sandstorm when it was _exactly_ beside him. He gapped as the Charger drove between him and Alice. A huge, mighty roar gained his attention and he looked to his left and paled.

The white 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona was there, driving beside him as the 1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS drove beside Annie. Suddenly, the two exotic cars got surrounded by a group of white muscle cars; and there was no way to escape.

Drago and Annie looked around, shocked that there were a lot of muscle cars that was very similar to White Charger. Suddenly, without warning the muscle cars sped off with Hiccup's Charger leading, leaving sandstorm behind them.

Drago and Annie were desperate to catch up but soon realized that they were already at their top speed. They had no hope to catch up now. The only two muscle cars were there was the White Charger and the '70 El Camino SS.

The couple looked confused, but suddenly panicked when the muscle cars tried to slam into them. They hit the brakes and spun out of control. Once their cars stopped spinning, they looked at the two muscles.

The White Charger and the El Camino SS were driving in reverse, before they did a 180 and drove off, managed to do a wheelie during the process, quickly catching up with the others.

Hiccup laughed in excitement as he felt the sheer speed and force on him as he drove with now full speed. The others started to fall behind because of their different high speed. Soon the only one left was Hiccup, White Charger and the El Camino SS.

Hiccup pressed the pedal to the max but the other two muscle cars mimicked his speed, playfully mocking him. Hiccup doesn't mind at all, actually. He knew that the two muscles could beat him anytime now.

And it looked like the time was now.

The 1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS was the first one to speed off very quickly, leaving Hiccup and White Charger. Hiccup looked at White Charger, knowing that he stared back. Hiccup mouthed 'thank you' to him.

White Charger amazingly did a wheelie and shot off, instantly disappeared because of the extreme speed, even the cloud of sand and dust left behind.

Hiccup shook his head and chuckled.

"Show off," he muttered as the finishing line for the prize of one hundred million dollars fast approaching.


	27. Chapter 27

**We have come to an end**

**Finally**

**It took me quite a while**

**Anyway, there will be an ending song I put it in, so be prepare for it**

**I'll tell you what the song and where to begin in the story**

**Enjoy Reading And Review If You Feel Like It!**

* * *

_Previously on Chasing You,_

_White Charger amazingly did a wheelie and shot off, instantly disappeared because of the extreme speed, even the cloud of sand and dust left behind._

_Hiccup shook his head and chuckled._

"_Show off," he muttered as the finishing line for the prize of one hundred million dollars fast approaching._

Chapter 27

It had been a few weeks after the tournament, and Hiccup along with his family and friends were happy. Of course few weeks, Hiccup had won the tournament and claimed the prize of one hundred million dollars. He wasn't selfish; he shared the money equally.

Astrid and Toothless were shocked when a white 1969 Dodge Charger rolled up to the hospital parking lot, and they nearly fell unconscious when Hiccup stepped out from the Charger. The believed that White Charger had brought the Charger to Hiccup, but they weren't truly convinced that White Charger had an army of white old muscle cars.

Since Astrid's 370Z was a total wreck, they decided to hitch a ride on the Charger. Astrid and Toothless were taken aback about the sheer speed of the Charger and bracing for their life as Hiccup speed through the highway.

It took them only minutes to arrive at the hospital where Gerard and Val had been staying. And from there, Hiccup had to explain again from the top to his parents. Again, Gerard and Val weren't convinced that White Charger had an army of white muscle cars very similar like him.

Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders, telling them if they want to believe him or not it was up to them.

Two days later Hiccup and his family back home on Berk. They were very homesick so they didn't budge away from their homes for three straight days. The next day, Hiccup and Astrid went back to school.

Since Astrid doesn't have any transport in any time soon, Hiccup offered her a ride in his Corolla. When Hiccup arrived at school with Astrid beside him he immediately got surrounded by students and teachers who were racers that once joined The Run. They question him on how he managed to defeat the Bewilderbeast and Red Death.

They then called him crazy when Hiccup told them that White Charger leaned a hand, or wheel. They all believed that White Charger was just a ghost that disappeared seven years ago.

Days later after Hiccup and Astrid went back to school the two were officially a couple. Linda Hofferson was now frequently hanging out with Gerard and Valka and they all had the same idea when they heard Hiccup and Astrid broke the news.

They needed to move the wedding date.

RJ Ralph wasn't at school. The teachers there said that he retired not long after Hiccup went for 'holiday'. He didn't call Hiccup at all and his house was completely empty. All the stuff there had been cleared out.

Even the garage had been burst opened.

Toothless brought a black Nissan Skyline GTR R35 with the money Hiccup shared. He didn't modify the car to the extreme; he was saving money for the future. The only thing he added to his R35 was the green headlights and green neon.

Valka used the money Hiccup shared her to buy herself a red 2014 Chevrolet Corvette since she still had her taste for exotic cars. She preferred it stock so she doesn't change any of it.

Astrid decided to take advantage with the money Hiccup shared with her. She brought a bright blue 2014 Porsche 911 Carrera. She only changed the rims and added a spoiler to it; other than that nothing more.

Gerard just kept the money in his pocket.

Back to the present, few weeks after the tournament, Gerard decided to have a gathering reunion. He called every single one of his colleagues in racing and invited them to his home. Hiccup was very excited to meet with the vintage professional street racers.

Just as everyone was chatting and drinking and laughing lightly, there was a knock on the door. Everyone was looking at the door, expecting to see someone entering. But an envelope slid in from underneath the door.

Walking to the door, Hiccup picked up the envelope. There was no name on it but there was a small logo in replace for the stamp. Hiccup knew that logo very well.

It was the Yuki's Companion Café logo.

Hiccup opened the envelope and found a paper in it. He read through the typed texts on the paper as the other closed around him.

"Wha' does it say, son?" Val asked as she stared curiously at the paper as Hiccup finished reading.

"It's an invitation," he stated. "From RJ Ralph. He invited us to Yuki's Companion Café in Freezing-To-Death for a party," Hiccup turned around the paper, only to find it blank.

"A party for what?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"It doesn't say here. And the party starts tomorrow night"

"Who's invited?" Toothless asked as he took the paper and read it.

"It says anyone can come," Hiccup said and slowly looked at his father. He told Gerard the unspoken request. Gerard grinned.

"Why don't we all come?" He asked everyone in the house. They all agreed to the idea.

Also they agreed that they will be using their ultimate vehicles.

So the next day, everyone was gathering at the Haddock mansion with their vehicles. Gerard was doing a head count to see if no one was missing. Once everyone was there, they all started their engines, preparing to drive to Freezing-To-Death.

Now, they were waiting for Hiccup to start his Charger and lead the group.

Hiccup doesn't even modify his gifted white 1969 Dodge Charger. It was perfectly like the way it was since White Charger gave it to him. Once his father given him the signal, he started the engine. His Charger roared to life.

Freezing-To-Death was now not as freezing as it was last time Hiccup had been there. In fact, there was lesser ice on the road and the temperature there was warmer, even if it was nearly dark now. Looking around, he spotted the café he was looking for. The parking lot seemed mysteriously to be empty.

Once he parked his Charger, he went inside the café. Although the parking lot was empty, the café was surely wasn't. But only the employees were there and no customers. Hiccup and his friends and family were warmly greeted by the employees and cats along with kittens.

"Well looks whose here; it's the champion of The Run," RJ greeted as he held Yuki in one arm with a smile on both of their faces. When Hiccup noticed him, he smiled widely. He gave RJ a hug and petted Yuki.

"It's nice to see you again, RJ," Hiccup patted his shoulder where Yuki wasn't occupying.

"So how's the race?"

"It was great," Hiccup said as the others started to fill in the café."Oh, these are my friends and family," Hiccup gestured toward them.

"Come in, all of you. Everyone's welcome here as long as you obey the rules," RJ spoke.

The café was filled with laughter and cats and kittens as everyone was chatting with each other at the same time playing with the felines there. The ex-racers there were very happy and eager to drink the hot chocolates that were provided since the café did sell any alcohol.

Little by little, the number cats and kittens started to decrease as they went to the backroom for bed. It was at dusk that all of the cats and kittens went to sleep, a little earlier than usual.

As Hiccup laughed around his friends and the employees, he noticed something. Every one of the employees of the Yuki's Companion Café wore bright white clothes from neck to toes. He was confused but he shrugged it off.

Then, a grandfather clock ticked and rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at where the hands were stopped.

It was exactly midnight.

**(A/N: Play the song Glósóli by Sigur Rós starting from here)**

Hiccup and his family along with their friends were looking around in confusion on why the employees, the employer and RJ stared at the clock blankly.

Once the twelfth tick was over everything was silent. RJ suddenly sighed and began to stand up, made his way to the front door. Yuki was perching onto of his shoulders and Commander followed closely behind them.

"Gear up, guys," he said and all of the employees stood up and followed the trio. Now everyone was very confused. But then, they noticed each of the employees had held something in their hands.

Each and every one of the employees, including RJ and Commander, held a key.

Everyone was still inside the café as the employees completely emptied the café. They were still confused and don't know what to do. Hiccup was about to stand up but he immediately froze as his grip on the mug tightened until his knuckles were extremely white as his eyes widened.

_Nú vaknar þú_

He knew that roar.

_Allt virðist vera breytt_

He knew those multiple roars.

_Ég gægist út_

Hiccup was the first one to exit the café, followed closely by everyone else. When they all were outside they were greeted by the color white; lots of them. Everyone was staring with eyes wide opened with extreme shock, especially Hiccup.

_En ég sé ekki neitt_

The vehicles before them were no other than a 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona, a 1970 Chevrolet El Camino SS and the army of muscle cars; all were softly growling. The doors of the 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona swung opened, revealing who White Charger really was.

_Á skóna bind svo_

"Gear up, all of you; we're heading a destination," RJ Ralph told them as everyone stared shamelessly at him, especially Hiccup. "Please," that seemed to break everyone from the spell as RJ got back in to his car.

_Á náttfötum hún?_

The journey to the located destination wasn't what everyone expecting. It was slow, safe and steady instead of fast, skillful and ruthless as RJ lead the group. Hiccup had his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel as he was lost in thought.

_Í draumi barst hún_

For this whole time, RJ Ralph was White Charger? How could he have not noticed? But as he thought about it, more clues began to puzzle in.

_Ég hrekk í kút_

RJ Ralph refused to let anyone to open his garage. Obviously because the 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona was in there. Then, he refused to drive so that no one would know that his driving skill was very similar like White Charger.

_En sólin, er hún?_

Then, there were the engines. When Hiccup received his Charger he felt so familiar behind the wheels. The feeling was very similar like what he felt in his Stingray, only much better. The reason was RJ had helped him with the Stingray, sending a large part of White Charger flair into it.

_Hvar er hún? Inní hér?_

Hiccup had been hanging out with the person he dreamt on racing with this whole time.

_En hvar ert þú?..._

Suddenly, they all stopped beside a road. Everyone parked their cars as they all got out. Everyone noticed that the employees, Commander and RJ held bouquets of flowers as they all headed in one single direction. The others were kept staring with confusion.

_Legg upp í túr (Ég legg upp í túr)_

When Hiccup came closer, he saw something them placing their flowers on one place beside a rock. Hiccup was confused at first but then he remembered the story RJ had told Astrid weeks ago, making his eyes widened.

_Og tölti götuna_

Today must be the anniversary of Yuki's mother's death and everyone was treating it with such respect. Every employees set down their flowers near the rock where, Hiccup guess, Yuki's mother laid.

_Sé ekki út (Ég sé ekki út)_

Then, another clue puzzled in. Today was Yuki's mother's death, the day where RJ stopped racing, also the exact same day of the last roar of White Charger seven years ago.

_Og nota stjörnurnar_

RJ had his hands behind his back as he stared at the grave, silent for a very long time as everyone began to disperse back to their cars. Hiccup approached him, slowly.

_Hleypur endalaust hún_

"Where's Yuki?" Hiccup started first, trying to get a conversation before accusing.

_Og klifrar svo út_

"She's sleeping in the car, tired," RJ answered without breaking his eye contact with the grave. They were silent for a moment before Hiccup started to ask again.

_Glósóli-leg hún_

"What brings you back behind the wheels?" RJ only chuckled lightly.

_Og komdu út_

"Yuki insisted on unlocking the garage the same day when the first stage of The Run started; telling me that I can't always escape from the past," he then smiled sadly. "She knew that I desire to drive my creation," he stated. "I unlocked the garage. Well, burst it opened to be more precise. But it didn't drive the car until when your Stingray got burnt"

_Ég vakna draumi úr_

"You weren't alone," Hiccup stated, making RJ looked at him in confusion. Hiccup looked back at the employees. "You weren't alone this whole time," he nodded towards the workers of Yuki's Companion Café, making RJ chuckled.

_Mitt hjarta að slá, úfið hár_

"Yeah, Commander decided to copy the Daytona after the tragedy in the memory of her. Everyone in Yuki's Companion Café are racers, actually," RJ explained.

_Stíg rúmi framúr sé skítuga skó_

"Let me guess," Hiccup said. "You all called yourselves Yuki's Companion," RJ laughed, confirming Hiccup's assumption. "You didn't tell me that you're the White Charger"

_Og hér ert þú, fannst mér_

"That would have destroys the drama and mystery, wouldn't it?" RJ asked after he was done laughing.

_Og hér ert þú, Glósóli_

"Yeah, you're right," the two stared at the grave for a while in silence. "Let's go back, shall we?" the question from Hiccup somehow managed to bring out a smirk from RJ.

_Og hér ert þú, Glósóli_

"No," RJ said flatly as he made to his Daytona. RJ stood in front of the growling Daytona as all eyes were on him. He then, slowly raised his hand up high with hand open. Then very quickly, he balled the raised hand into a fist.

_Og hér ert þú, Glósóli_

The Yuki's Companion members smiled and rushed to get into their vehicles and played with the throttles, making the white muscle cars roared. RJ turned toward Hiccup with a very wide smirk.

"Let's race back"

_Og hér ert þú..._

* * *

**That's the end**

**RJ Ralph = White Charger**

**Not the best ending but hey, I added in ending songs**

**I had to end this quickly because of large amount of demand of Gifts Of The King**

**So, I wrote all these down and finish it**

**So yeah, it finished**

**Onto the next story**

**Next Story:**

_Sequel to Gifts Of The Blind. Five years had passed and an old yet new friend returned. Hiccup suddenly got a deadly disease, making him ran away so he won't infect the village and accept the fate of death. But he was cured by a king, making him the primary target for a madman. HTTYD2 AU too and Hiccstrid so no worries._

**I see you all there, on **Gifts_ Of The King_


End file.
